Can't Get Enough of You
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! A fluff story between John Cena and Trish Stratus.
1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: **A fluff story between John Cena and Trish Stratus.

First two chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mother fucker," John Cena cursed. He had his cell phone in hand.

"Why the MF bomb?" His best friend, Randy Orton asked.

"My stupid phone keeps shutting off on its own."

"Yeah, when it does that, I suggest a new cell phone," Dave Batista, his other friend, said.

"Yeah, well, my phone needs to quit shutting off. I'd like my family to get in touch with me if they need to, or even my girlfriend."

"Oh, yes, the old ball and chain keeping in touch with her lock."

"You're one to talk, Dave," Randy said. "You're wound around your girlfriend's finger."

"Yeah, I am, but…"

"…God damn it!" John cursed again. "I'm gonna throw this stupid thing against the wall!"

Randy and Dave laughed.

"Okay, I need a cell phone store now!"

"Ow, ow, looking hot, Aims," Trish Stratigias aka Trish Stratus said. Her best friend, Amy Dumas smiled. The two were shopping with a few of their other diva friends. Amy was trying on clothes and then showing them to Trish. When Amy couldn't come up with an outfit with clothes she had picked out for trying on, Trish helped her friend find stuff to go together.

"I could be America's Next Top Model," Amy said.

"Fuck that, Amy," Lisa Marie Varon said. "You're a WWE Diva and that is better than some reality show. You're already a model, because we have photoshoots and all that."

"Darn tootin'," Torrie Wilson said. Her three friends laughed.

Trish's cell phone started ringing. She reached into her purse and pulled it out. She had a new text message.

"Why is Randy calling you?" Amy asked.

"It's a text," Trish replied.

"Why is he texting you?"

"No idea. I hope John is okay." Trish read her text message. She read it out loud. "_John's cell phone keeps shutting off. He went to get it replaced. He'll call you when he has his new phone. _Well, it's about freaking time." She looked at Amy.

"I'll say." Amy went back into her dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes.

"What's going on?" Torrie asked.

"John's cell phone has been shutting off on its own for the last month and he's finally going now to replace it," Trish said.

Torrie and Lisa Marie snorted. "That doesn't surprise me," Lisa Marie said.

Trish gave her friend a look.

"What?" Lisa Marie asked. "Your boyfriend is kinda stupid."

"Hey, don't be dissing my boyfriend, Lisa!"

"Don't be dissing anyone," Amy said.

"Good idea," Torrie said.

"Especially my boyfriend!" Trish said.

Torrie's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse. "There's my boyfriend." She pressed the send button on her phone answering the call. "Hi Davey Baby."

Lisa Marie and Trish laughed. "I love you, Trishy Baby."

"No, I love you, Lisy Baby," Trish said. She then gave her friend an air kiss. Trish had enough of kissing girls, unless it was for work or on her own accord, but kissing Lisa was not on her own accord.

"You two are bitches," Amy said coming out of her dressing room with the clothes she wanted to purchase and her purse on her shoulder.

"But I love you, Amy Baby."

"No, I love you, Trishy Baby." She gave her best friend a peck on the cheek. She then went to pay for her clothes.

Torrie had walked out of the store and hadn't paid any attention to her friends with their teasing.

A half an hour later, John had his new cell phone, which wouldn't shut off on its own on him. He had all the numbers from his old cell phone imported into his new one. He'd go crazy trying to put everyone else's numbers in it again. Trish would be the only one with enough patience to put all his numbers into his phone.

John gave Trish a call like the text message Randy had sent her said he would.

"Shut your mouths," Trish said answering her phone. "Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Hey. So you have your new phone?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do. No more shutting off on me!"

"Good, after a month of it shutting off on you!"

"Don't you start with me, Missy," John said.

"That's my sister's nickname. My nickname is Trish!"

"You know what I mean."

"I know."

"So are still shopping?"

"Yes, I haven't bought a whole lot yet. The girls and I are eating lunch right now."

John chuckled. "Well, don't buy too much. Buy what you really, really want and just have to have."

"Yes, well, I really, really want and just have to have you!"

"Baby, you got me, but maybe we can work something out when you get done shopping with Amy and them. I mean you just have to have me. I'm too damn sexy to pass up! I'll rock your world, baby."

Trish giggled. Amy and Lisa Marie gave Trish a look. "I think Aims and Lisa are getting jealous."

"Honey, I could never be jealous of you," Amy said. "You and I have a few of the same qualities and some different qualities, but I could never be jealous of you, because there is nothing you have that I have to be jealous of."

_That's what you think._ "Okay, baby, I'm going to go and finish my lunch. I think Torrie is five seconds away from killing me so she can go do some more shopping," Trish said to John.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the hotel then. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," Trish said. She then made a smooching sound. "Hugs and kisses, lots of kisses."

"Right back to you, sweetie."

Trish smiled. She hung up her phone and put it back in her purse. She then went back to eating her lunch.

Chapter 2

Trish arrived back at the hotel with her friends a quarter till two. She and John had to leave for the arena in an hour.

"Hey Trish," John said when he heard the hotel room door.

"Hi," Trish said. She came in and closed the door. She set her shopping bags and purse down on the bed. John was lying on the sofa reading a muscle car magazine. She walked over to him. John moved over so she could lie down with him. She did that. She also took his magazine and put it on the coffee table.

John gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss. "Did you have fun shopping?"

"Yes, I think I got Amy to buy a whole new wardrobe. She bought a lot of stuff today."

"What did you buy?"

"A little bit of everything. I got some shoes, a few shirts, a new skirt, dress, and pants. But I also did buy some lingerie."

"Oh, and what kind of lingerie?"

Trish laughed. "Well, a few of my bras have ripped. So I needed new ones, plus you can never have too many bras and panties. It's always better safe than sorry."

"And every other woman would say that about shoes, purses, or some other form of fashion ware."

"Yes, but I also got some sexy lingerie to show off to my favorite WWE Superstar."

"You did now?" John said with smirk.

"Yes," Trish replied with a smirk of her own. "I love to seduce you with it."

"Baby, you just have to say the right thing and you can seduce me with that."

Trish chuckled. She kissed him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting him. John gave a moan. He moved his hand to her face, bringing it as close to his as it could get. He began moving his tongue around with hers. Trish gave a moan. John grabbed onto Trish and moved her to lying alone on the sofa. He moved on top of her, not breaking his lips from hers.

A half an hour later, John and Trish were out the door to the arena for Monday Night Raw that night. They arrived at the arena within twenty minutes. After getting their bags from the trunk of the car, they headed inside.

"When the fans start arriving in another hour or so, I'm going out to sign autographs and take pictures," John said. "Care to join me?"

"Of course. You know I love the fans," Trish replied.

"Not as much as me, though, right?"

"Right. I could never love anything or anyone as much as you."

"Not even your own family and friends?" John asked.

"I love you more than my friends. I love you and Amy the same, though."

"So Amy rules over the rest of your friends?"

"Yes, but you rule over Amy."

"No complaints here, but some people would say, 'Guys come and go, but friends are forever.'"

"Um, you're going to be around forever whether you like it or not, okay?" Trish said with a smile.

"Right back to you," John replied.

"Glad we agree on that."

A few hours later, John and Trish headed outside the arena and to the area where the fans were gated off. It was the parking lot of the superstars, divas, and other workers of the Raw roster. There were a lot of fans that just liked to hang out outside the arena before events if they didn't have tickets to see the actual event. It was their hope of at least getting to see their favorite superstars and divas in person.

"Should we act like we're not dating?" Trish asked.

"It's your call," John said. "I think we should let these fans know that we're actually a couple and more than friends."

"Let's do it."

John smiled.

"Cena!"

"Trish!"

Trish looked at her boyfriend with a smile. He smiled back at her. He pointed to where they should start to sign autographs, take pictures, and converse with the fans. They started at the end of the blocked off area.

"Hi, how are you?" Trish said to a fan. She began signing an autograph then.

"Hey, little man," John said to a little boy who was sitting on his dad's shoulders.

"Sign my daddy's hat," The little boy said taking off the baseball cap his dad had on his head.

"You got it." John took the cap and signed it.

John and Trish enjoyed signing autographs and taking pictures.

"We're moving down the line to some girls," John said looking at Trish. Trish looked at her boyfriend as she was signing an autograph. She nodded her head.

"Cena!" The girls squealed with delight.

Trish smiled. The girls made their way through the crowd and over to John. "Hey, wait your turn, girlies," Someone said.

"You wait your turn!" One of the girls snapped.

Trish shook her head. She went up to John and leaned in toward his ear. He moved his ear closer to her lips so she could speak. He was signing an autograph. Trish didn't bother to whisper anything into his ear. She just kissed his cheek. John smiled at her. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, my God," Trish heard a female fan say.

"Ewe!" The group of rude girls said.

"Hey, don't you be ewing my girlfriend, ladies," John said. "This WWE superstar is taken and none of you will be the future Mrs. John Cena Jr. Next!"


	2. Chapter 3 and Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"You have ten seconds to let me go or I will kick you in the balls," Trish said a few weeks later.

John laughed. He had Trish's upper body pinned down to the bed. She could easily knee him in his balls or even the stomach. Trish threatened his balls, because she knew he would let her go, or that was what she thought. "Count away."

"1…2…"

John didn't move.

"…3…4…5…6…"

John still didn't move. Trish smiled. "…7…8…9…" Trish screamed suddenly. John pinned her legs down to the bed so she couldn't knee him in the balls or stomach. He did it so suddenly a little roughly. His whole body was on top of hers so quickly, pinning her down that it scared her a little.

"Now what are you going to do? You can't kick me or knee me off you, because I have your legs pinned down. I have your hands with mine pinned down to the bed, along with the rest of your upper body. You're out of luck, sweetheart," John said.

Trish glared at her boyfriend. John gave her a look with a satisfied smile. She grinned suddenly.

"I'm not going to do anything," She said. "I'm just going to lay here until you let me up."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

Trish gave him an evil smirk. John shook his head. He leaned his face into hers to kiss her. She moved her head away so he didn't get her lips. John then got an evil smirk on his lips. He moved his mouth to her neck. He lightly nibbled at the skin. Trish bit her lip to hide a moan. John continued what he was doing. He nibbled at her neck a little harder. He nibbled to the weak spot on her neck.

Trish let a moan escape her lips when he found her sweet spot. John smiled to himself. He let go of Trish's hands. She didn't try to push him off of her. Instead, she grabbed onto John's face and brought it up to hers. Her greedy tongue moved into his mouth. John gave a moan against her lips. He liked it when Trish got a little dominate and controlling. She kept hold of his face, not letting him pull away and break their kiss.

A few hours later, Trish moaned waking up. There was nothing but a sheet covering her naked body. It wasn't covering her whole body either. It was only covering her lower body. Her breasts were exposed, except for one. She turned her face to John's. His lips crashed against hers, kissing her passionately.

John moved his hand from her breast. He moved his body up and over hers. His hands held his body up. He pressed his lower body against Trish's. Trish gave a moan against her boyfriend's lips. She loved the feeling of him inside of her each and every time he first slipped inside of her.

Chapter 4

"Are you okay, Trish?" Shawn Michaels asked a few weeks later.

Trish nodded. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Paul Levesque asked. "You look like you're about to faint or something."

"Well, I haven't been feeling well lately. I'm looking for my boyfriend. Have you seen him?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Yeah, same here. All though, he might be out near the ring or something. I think he went out there to harass Randy. Randy's out there with Ted and Cody," Shawn said.

"Okay, thank you, Shawn. I'll see you guys later," Trish said. She smiled and walked away. She headed out toward the ring. She ended up going to the ring through where the fans would head later on for the show. As soon as she walked through the doors, she heard the sound check going on.

"I can here fine from back here," A crew member said over the walkie-talkie in his hand. He gave Trish a smile as she passed.

She smiled and went on her way. She came into view of the ring. She saw John in the ring with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. John loved to always train with the second, third, etc. generation of wrestlers that came through the WWE. Trish loved it when Cody, Ted, and Randy would all triple team John when they were training. It was all good friend fun. John was used to it, because he had four brothers. All the other wrestlers did it to each other, because it was their way of having fun while training.

Randy was talking with Dave. Dave was sitting in the front row behind the wall. Randy saw Trish and gave her a wave. Trish waved back. Dave looked to see who his friend waved at. He saw Trish.

"Hey Trish," Dave said.

"Hi," She said.

"Hey babe," John shouted from the ring. Cody and Ted gave their hellos.

"Hey," Trish replied with a smile.

"Hey Trishy Baby," Lisa Marie shouted.

Trish looked in the direction of her friend. She saw Lisa Marie coming over to her. She had been running up and down the stairs, getting a little work out in. Amy was running them too. Amy waved to Trish, because she had her headphones on. She was listening to her i-Pod as she ran up and down stairs. Trish waved. Amy ran back up the stairs then.

Lisa opened her arms for Trish to hug her. Trish backed away.

"Hey, you give me hugs all the time when you've been running steps and other shit like that," Lisa Marie said.

"Yes, well, I don't want one from you," Trish replied.

"Well, you're gonna get one."

Trish turned around and went jogging away from her friend. Lisa Marie jogged after her. Trish's jogging turned into running. She ran over to the barricade wall. As she jumped up on the wall, climbing over it, she suddenly got light headed and dizzy. It went black then.

"Oh, God, Trish!" Lisa Marie said. She knew her friend wasn't okay. Trish had been looking back at her as she was on top of the wall. Lisa Marie had seen a smile go from Trish's face and then she was on the ground.

Randy and Dave both saw what happened. They knew Trish could jump up on the barricade wall quickly and get back down. John chased her all time and she would go over the wall to try and get away from him. He was quick about getting over the wall too.

John had seen Trish fall too.

Everyone was quickly over at Trish's side. Randy was the quickest since he didn't have to climb over the barricade wall or get out of the ring. John was there next.

"Trish," John said.

Trish opened her eyes. She saw herself lying on the ground next to the wall. She also saw John and Randy kneeling on the ground next to her. Ted and Cody were standing inside the ring at the ropes with concerned looks on their faces. Dave was at the wall. Lisa Marie had climbed over. Amy saw everyone crowded around, so she ran over to them, pulling her ear buds out of her ears.

"Are you okay, baby?" John asked.

"I think so," Trish replied. She tried sitting up.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I was up on the wall and suddenly I felt lighted and dizzy. Then I blacked out."

"You haven't been feeling well lately, right?" Amy said. Trish nodded.

"That might have caused it," John said. "You running and jumping on the wall quickly must have done it. The blood flow might have not caught up with you."

Trish nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you to the back." John scooped his girlfriend into his arms. He got up from the ground as did Randy. John adjusted Trish in his arms, getting a better hold of her. Trish wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry. I got you."

John took Trish to their locker room. He set her down on the sofa. "I'm gonna get you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay," Trish said.

John gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed out the door. As soon as he opened it, Amy and Lisa Marie were standing right there. "Keep her company. I'm gonna go get her something to eat. You two want water or something?"

"Yeah, sure," Lisa Marie said.

"Yes, thanks, John," Amy said.

"No problem," John said.

Lisa Marie and Amy went into the locker room. Lisa grabbed a folding chair and brought it over near the sofa. Amy sat on the sofa at the very end. Trish lay down.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Lisa Marie asked. "You've been sick the last few weeks."

"It's just an on going bug," Amy said. "It's one of those things that make a cycle around the Raw roster and crew. The same with SmackDown and ECW. But sometimes we give those of SmackDown and ECW the bug or they give it to us."

"Yeah, it's probably that," Trish said. "There is nothing seriously wrong with me, Lisa. I just need to get some rest. I'm sure John will make sure of that tonight."

"He's such a great boyfriend."

"He is," Lisa Marie said. "Trish is a lucky girl."

"I sure am," Trish said. "I love him so much. He is going to be the father of my children!"

"Let's hope so," Amy said.

"No, seriously. He's going to be the father of my children!" Amy and Lisa Marie gave their friend a look. "I'm pregnant!"

"Holy shit! You're pregnant?" Lisa Marie said.

"Yes," Trish said.

"Oh, my God, when did you find out?" Amy asked.

"Like a few days ago. I took a home pregnancy test."

"Does John know?" Lisa Marie asked.

"No."

"What?" Amy and Lisa Marie chorused.

"John doesn't know; are you crazy?" Lisa Marie said.

"Trish, aren't you wrestling tonight?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm just making an appearance in the ring," Trish said.

"Honey, if you're pregnant, you need to tell Vince or one of the McMahons. I suggest Stephanie."

"Oh, hell no," Lisa Marie said. "They'll just release her ass like they did Dawn Marie."

"If they don't want another lawsuit against them, they won't," Amy said. "Plus Trish was injured and she had the WWE Women's Champion with her while she was out in 2005."

"That's because you and I were the only Divas that had wrestling skill back then. No offense to Christy and Stacy."

"They knew how to wrestle, they just didn't get all physical and intense like we did," Trish said.

Amy looked at her best friend. "Two things, Patricia Anne, one, tell Stephanie you're pregnant, and two, tell your boyfriend as well."

"Yes," Lisa Marie said. "Those are two huge things. If you want to keep this baby then you can't wrestle."

"I would never, ever terminate a pregnancy. There is a little fetus inside of me and that is a living thing whether it breathes air or not," Trish said with a smile.

"Well, then do as Amy as told you." Lisa got up from her seat and headed out the door. As she was walking out, John was coming back. She took her water from him with a thank you and went on her way.

"I'm back," John said.

Amy looked at Trish. Trish looked at her. "Well, since John's back and I know you're okay. I'm gonna go too. I'll catch up with you later." She got up from her seat. She gave her friend a look telling her to tell John. Trish nodded. "Thanks for the water, John," Amy said taking it from him.

"No problem," John said.

Amy left the locker room. John took a seat on the sofa with his girlfriend. "I brought a little sandwich, some fruit, and some chips. I also got some water and juice for you. I didn't know what you'd want more."

"Well, thank you," Trish said. "I'll take the juice." John gave her a bottle of apple juice. She also took the sandwich from him and began to eat.

"So were you, Amy, and Lisa talking bad about me while I was gone?" John asked.

Trish shook her head. "Not this time."

"Oh, not this time. I'll hurt you later for that one."

Trish smiled. "No, but you were part of the conversation. I was good, though."

"That's good," John said. "What about me was part of that conversation?"

"Oh, just that I'm such a lucky girl to have you. Plus that I love you so much."

"I love you so much too and I'm a lucky guy to have you." John gave Trish a kiss on the cheek.

"Very true."

John chuckled. "What else were you three talking about? I saw Amy give you a serious look before she left. I know it had to be something."

"Yes, it is something serious."

"What is it, babe? Is everything okay?"

"I hope so."

"Oh, don't say that. Tell me what's going on, Trish. You can tell me anything. You know this."

"What would you say if I told you, you were going to be a father?" Trish asked.

"I'd be thrilled, baby. You know I love kids. Hey, a little John running around would be kickass…Wait a minute," John said. A huge grin popped on his lips. "Am I going to be a father? Are you pregnant with my love child?"

Trish giggled. "That's what the pregnancy test said."

"Well, hell yeah, baby." He kissed her passionately on the lips. Trish laughed against them. John smiled at her. "Is that why you have been sick the last few weeks?"

"Guilty."

John laughed. "Oh, babe, you have to tell Stephanie or Vince. Hell, you can't wrestle tonight if you know you're pregnant."

"I'm just making an appearance in the ring. Plus that is the second thing Amy wants me to do. The first was to tell you. Actually, I was to tell Stephanie and you as well."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you told me first, because you would have been sorry if I found out you were pregnant from someone else. We are in a serious relationship and not friends with benefits."

"Actually, we are friends with benefits, but we're allowed to have feelings for each other and it isn't weird."

John nodded. "Yes, you are my friend, Trish, my best friend in fact."

"You're mine too. That is something I always want in a relationship, especially ours."

"Hey, you and I are bonded for life, because of our baby. If we're together forever that's great, but shit happens and relationships end too. But I'm happy with you and that is all that matters."

Trish smiled. "Same here, baby." She gave her boyfriend a kiss and a hug.

After Trish was done eating, both she and John went to tell Stephanie and Vince the news. Trish was kind of scared to tell Vince she was pregnant. She didn't want to lose her job. The WWE did tend to release the superstars and divas they had no major use for. That was what happened to Dawn Marie when she had been pregnant.

But the WWE could still use Trish. She could do a million autograph signings, appearances, or whatever. She was a popular diva to the fans. If she was released, the fans would not be too happy. Trish also knew John, and a bunch of other people would be pissed.

Trish and John found both Vince and Stephanie together. Stephanie actually had her and Paul's youngest daughter, Murphy in her arms. Stephanie and Paul liked to spend enough time with their daughters before their nanny took them for most of the duration of the events. The nanny was actually nearby with Aurora. She was there just in case Stephanie needed her to take Murphy.

Aurora spotted John and Trish. "Trishy," She shouted.

"Aurora," The nanny said at the sudden shout of the child.

Aurora ignored her nanny and ran over to Trish. "Hi you," Trish said. She bent down and hugged the little girl. Aurora gave a hug to John as well. Stephanie and Vince had heard Aurora shouting and looked to her. A smile spread across Stephanie's face when she saw her oldest daughter with one of her oldest best friends, Trish, and then John.

"Hey John and Trish," Stephanie said.

"Hi," Trish said.

"Hey," John said. He picked Aurora up. Aurora liked the divas that were Stephanie's best friends—Trish, Amy, Lisa Marie, and Torrie, but she liked all the superstars better, especially the ones that were Paul's friends.

"I heard you had a dizzy spell, Trish," Vince said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir, I am. Thank you for asking."

"Well, I have to make sure all my wrestlers are at their best."

"Well, we actually have something to tell you," John said.

Vince looked at his daughter. Stephanie smiled. _This should be interesting_, she thought. She knew something good was up with John and Trish. Now that she thought about it, something really awesome was up with them. She knew they were either engaged or pregnant. But if they were engaged, it would be all over the backstage by now. If they were pregnant, she knew they would come to her, because she could help them deal with her father and mother too. Linda was the CEO of the WWE.

"What's going on?" Vince asked. "Is everything all right with you, Trish?"

Trish nodded. "Yes, I'm completely fine. I'm not diseased or anything like that." Everyone gave a laugh. "No, I'm just pregnant is all."

"You're pregnant?" Vince asked.

Trish nodded.

"How far along?" Stephanie asked with excitement.

"A few weeks. I took a home pregnancy test, because I have been sick for a few weeks."

"Oh, well, congratulations." Stephanie hugged her friend. "You too, John."

"Thanks," John said.

"Trishy is having a baby?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, she is," John said. "She is going to be a mommy like your mommy and I'm going to be a daddy like your daddy."

"Yay," Aurora said. She hugged John.

"Baby?" Murphy said.

"What's that?" Stephanie asked.

"Baby."

"Yep, a baby, Murphy. Trish is going to have a baby."

"Yay," Murphy said clapping her hands.

Stephanie smiled. She looked over at John and Trish. "Can we have these and then we'll give you our baby when it's born?" John asked referring to Aurora and Murphy.

"No way! I carried these children for nine months and gave birth to them. They are mine!" She quickly grabbed Aurora from John. You learn to juggle kids once you become a parent.

"So what do you think, Vince?" Trish asked.

Vince smiled. "Well, first of all congratulations."

"Thank you."

"How about you and I talk alone for a little bit? It'll be easier that way without Stephanie or John around, okay?"

"Yes, that is fine."

"You girls want to go find Daddy and hang out with him for a bit?" Stephanie asked her daughters.

"Yes," Aurora and Murphy said.

"Okay." Stephanie walked away, carrying both her daughters. Her nanny followed. John walked away too. He went to find Randy and Dave to tell them the news.

"Hey John, is Trish okay?" Paul Wight aka Big Show asked as John was passing in the hallway. Almost everyone had heard Trish had a dizzy spell.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just a little pregnant," John said.

"A little pregnant? What?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks."

John found Randy with his Legacy crew.

"Hey man," Randy said.

"Hey," John said.

"Is Trish okay?" Ted asked.

"Yes, she's just fine. We know the main cause of her dizzy spell."

"I thought the actual cause was from her being sick the last few weeks?" Cody asked.

"Yes, but I found out the reason why she has been sick."

Ted and Cody looked at each other and Randy. Randy shrugged. John smiled. "Gentlemen, yours truly, John Cena Jr., is going to be a father!"

"Hell no!" Randy said.

"Hells yes, Rando. My gorgeous girlfriend is carrying our love child."

Everyone laughed. "Congratulations," Randy said hugging his friend. "You'll be a great dad."

"Thank you. I learned from the best, my old man."

"Congratulations, John," Cody said.

"Yes," Ted said.

"Thanks guys. Trish is talking with Vince right now. Stephanie and I were told to scatter, but in a nice way," John said.

"That's good," Randy said.

John nodded. "Let's see how long it takes for the whole Raw roster to find out Trish is pregnant. I ran into Show when I was looking for you and/or Dave."

"Yeah, well, if any of the divas know she is, they will all telling."

"I think Amy and Lisa Marie at least know. They followed me to my locker room when I was bringing Trish to the back after her dizzy spell. Stephanie and Vince were the next to know. Then it was Show and now you guys. Stephanie was also going to go look for Paul, because the girls wanted to hang out with him for a little bit. So he is going to know or already knows now."

"Word travels fast here. SmackDown and ECW are going to know soon too," Ted said.

"I really don't give a shit! I'm going to be a dad and I know that that baby is going to be a beautiful one."

"Yeah, but if it looks like you, that kid is screwed," Randy said.

"Well, Alanna is beautiful because of Sam, not you."

"Damn right she is. My daughter is a beautiful angel. She is a very special gift that my grandfather sent to me."

"I'm not gonna be an ass about that one," John said. "I know Alanna is that."

"Hey, someone's sending you a little angel."

"Hopefully, an angel and not a dark angel. Knowing my luck my kid is going to be a trouble maker like I was as a kid."

"So the baby has to be everything Trish is then?" Cody asked.

"Pretty much," John said.

"I think we all want that," Ted said.

"Yes, we do."

"So what's the verdict, baby?" John asked when Trish came back to the locker room after she talked to Vince.

"Well, I'll be making a lot of appearances and stuff like that for the fans. We might go for an injury angle or something that involves my personal life," Trish said. "Vince has use for me. He's trying to have use for me."

"Yes, well, that whole thing will be worked out. Hey, I can support you, me and the baby. You could just not work for the duration of your pregnancy, take a few months to recover and slim down, and then come back and kick some ass."

"Slim down?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Baby, you're going to be gaining weight from the baby. It is a known fact. The baby will be growing inside of you and your going to be eating, which will be feeding you and the baby. By eating, you'll gain weight, which is part of being pregnant. You know I can help you lose the baby weight once the baby is born and you are up to working out."

"Yes, well, I'm going to keep in shape when I'm pregnant. It'll be prenatal yoga for me."

"Do whatever, Trish. Just take it easy on certain things."

"Oh, I will," Trish said. "You're going to have to carry all my bags for me now." She smiled a bright smile at him.

"I'll do what I have to."

"Well, it that case…"

John smirked. Trish grinned. She crawled into John's lap, straddling his waist. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Trish and Vince both decided they just use her for appearances and autograph signings. Vince offered not to do any after she started to show when she was pregnant. Trish declined. She said she didn't care if she was pregnant. It was not going to stop her from seeing her fans and letting them see a part of her that only very few fans would see.

Trish was going to flaunt her pregnant belly when she was starting to show. She could show off she was carrying her boyfriend, John Cena's child. Kiss that, jealous female fans.

A few days later, John and Trish were in the comfort of their own home. They were very glad for it. Trish wasn't getting annoyed by every other diva asking her about her pregnancy. Raw, SmackDown, and ECW had had a supershow together and all the divas were going crazy over it.

"Finally, some peace and quiet for a few days," Trish said as she lay in bed with John.

"You need it. You looked like you were about to kick some ass yesterday."

"I don't mind getting hugs and congratulations from the divas, but a few of them were touching my stomach. There is nothing to touch yet. Touch my belly when I have a bump, okay? I'm only letting you near my belly until I start showing."

"Stephanie almost went crazy when the divas were touching her stomach too, right?" John asked.

"Almost. She was about to snap, but Paul stopped it before it happened. He saw her face get aggravated and he shooed them all away. People go crazy over someone being pregnant is okay, but I think people need to learn to keep their hands to themselves. I always asked Stephanie if I could touch her belly when she was pregnant with Aurora and Murphy. She said she didn't care if I just went up to her and grabbed onto her belly. She didn't mind friends and family doing it, but strangers pissed her off."

"That is understandable. Are you going to snap on a stranger if they're touching your belly?"

"We'll see. I'll be snapping at you more."

"Yeah, that is nothing new."

"I do not snap at you. I'm always nice to you."

"You are such a liar," John said. "You snap at me whenever I leave a mess in the bathroom."

"Is it too much to ask for you to wipe down the counter with a towel when you have gotten water on it from washing your face, shaving, and/or brushing your teeth? No. I clean up the counter when I get makeup on it, because of the excess dust or powder of it."

"I wipe down the counter all the time, because you bitch about it like this!"

"You didn't the other day at the hotel. I got my butt wet when I was sitting on the counter."

"Then you shouldn't be sitting on the counter."

"You put me up there."

"Oh, yeah, blame everything one me, gees."

Trish stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, very mature, Patricia."

"Do not 'Patricia' me or I'll 'John Felix Anthony' your ass!"

"Ooh, temper."

"Yeah, I have a temper, because of you, John Felix Anthony."

John shrugged. "That's my name. Don't wear it out."

Trish shook her head. "You're an ass."

"A hot and sexy piece of ass."

"You wish!"

"Oh, those were your exact words to me of what you thought about me the first time you saw me. You said, 'Oh, my God, now that is a hot and sexy piece of ass.' You said you said that to Stacy and it got back to Randy who then told me. Then I was like 'Hells yeah.'"

Trish laughed. "Guilty. But it took us a few years to get together."

"Whatever," John said. "I have you now and I have planted you with my seed, getting you pregnant. My work is half way done." He then gave an evil laugh.

Trish laughed. "Are you going to kill me after I have the baby and raise it evil or something?"

"Yeah, I'm going to raise him or her to hate Canadians, Greeks and the Polish."

She hit him for that one.

"Just kidding. No, I'm not going to kill you after you have the baby. I am going to raise him or her evil, though. They are going to be my mini-me. I can raise a girl to be like me."

"No, we'll raise our daughter or son to be whoever they want to be. We're not going to make him or her be like us. They might have some traits of us, but they can develop other ones that we don't have."

"Yeah, yeah, when I'm done with you, though, I'll use the kid to bring the women to me. Women love kids, especially if I have one."

Trish hit him again.

"Would you quit hitting me, woman!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me woman?" Trish said. "I have a name or you can refer to me as 'baby', 'honey', or 'sweetheart', but never 'woman'."

"Yes, master."

"Damn right, I'm your master and you're my slave."

"I'll be whatever type of slave you want me to be, baby," John said with a wink.

Trish laughed. "Good. You can go make me a sandwich."

"Oh, that type of slave. No, I won't be that type of slave."

"You said you'd be whatever type of slave I wanted you to be. I want you to be my serving slave. Now get in the kitchen and make me a damn sandwich!"

"Yes, master," John said in a voice like the hunchbacked server of a mad scientist. He got up and left the room.

Trish laughed.


	3. Chapter 5 and Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The first few months of Trish's pregnancy were okay and then not okay. It was not okay with all the changes and experiences she had during the pregnancy. Everyone suffered when her hormones went crazy. She turned into a real bitch when someone asked her a simple question. She was a real bitch no matter what when someone got on her nerves. When someone got on her nerves, she took it out on the other people around her. A lot of the superstars kept their distance from her and some of the Raw divas avoided the locker room as much as possible when Trish was in it.

Trish usually hung out in John's locker room, though. She liked to relax on the sofa and do nothing but read, listen to music on her iPod, play with her cell phone and laptop. That was only when everyone was at events. When Trish and John went out with friends, she was dancing, singing karaoke, or playing video games. It depended on where they went for her to do this. At home, though, Trish worked out. When they were at John's house in Florida, she used the pool and his home gym. At her house in Toronto, she used her home gym. She was careful when she was working out. It didn't really matter when she was swimming, but when she was lifting dumbbells and stuff like that, she had to be careful not to hurt herself.

"What's wrong, Trishy?" Amy asked. She took her friend's feet and placed them on her lap, sitting on the sofa of John's locker room.

"I'm so tired."

"That's to be expected, honey."

"What the hell do you know? You've never been pregnant."

"You and I read up on it together with Stephanie."

"Bite me," Trish said. "You're not vomiting like I am."

"It goes with being pregnant, Trish."

"Again, bite me!"

"I am not a vampire, sweetheart."

"I never said you were! I just said 'bite me'."

Amy lifted Trish's feet and stood up. She placed Trish's feet back on the sofa. She walked out of the locker room, leaving her friend.

"Your girlfriend needs a mussel," Shawn said to John ten minutes later.

"What? Why?" John asked.

"She's the bitchest pregnant woman I have ever talked to."

"Really," Paul said. "Stephanie was not that bad when she was pregnant with any of our daughters. My sister was not that bad when she was pregnant with my niece and nephew. The same can be said for Marissa (Shane's wife), both times."

"Yes, Rebecca was not as bad as Trish is."

"I have to deal with it 24/7. The last time we were saw my family, my brothers were afraid of her," John said. "I just do whatever to stay on her good side."

"Oh, she has you whipped," Paul said.

"Only for her pregnancy am I her bitch."

"He says that now."

"Oh, yeah, by the time the second one comes along for him and Trish, he'll totally be whipped," Shawn said. "Just like you with Steph."

"I am not whipped," Paul said.

Shawn looked at John. John chuckled. "So he says," Shawn said. John nodded. He held his hands up and walked away. He went to his locker room.

Trish didn't hear John come in. She had her ear buds in her ears listening to her iPod. She was also reading. John came over to the sofa and started tickling Trish's feet. She jumped at the sudden touch. She looked to see who the hell it was.

"I'm going to kill you," She said taking an ear bud from her ear. "How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?"

John ignored her. He picked up her feet and sat down on the sofa, placing them on his lap. He took one into his hands and began giving her a foot massage.

"Good to know you're good for something," Trish said. She put the ear bud back in her ear and went back to reading.

John smiled to himself. He was very good at his massages. He had a way with his hands that drove Trish crazy. He started tickling the bottom of her feet. Trish pulled one of her feet away and kicked him in the face.

"Son of…" John said grabbing onto his face.

"Oh, my God, baby, I'm sorry," Trish said.

"Ow." He had his hands over his nose. "You kicked me in the nose."

"Please tell me I didn't break your nose!"

John smirked. "Ha-ha, I got you!"

"What?"

"You didn't kick me in the nose. You kicked me in the face, which really didn't hurt that much."

"You piece of dirt," Trish said. She pulled her ear buds from her ears and tossed her book and iPod on the sofa after she got up. She climbed into John's laps. He grabbed onto her wrists before she could hit him. "I am so going to kick your ass later, Cena!"

"Bring it on, baby." John let go of her wrists.

Trish grinned. She grabbed onto John's face and gave him a big smooch on the lips.

John spat. "That was like the worst kiss ever. This is how you kiss." He leaned in toward her and gave her a hot passionate kiss. Trish wrapped her arms around her neck. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him.

Chapter 6

Trish moaned. She moved from her back to lying on her side. John looked over at the bed. Trish was sound asleep. John was sitting on the sofa, his laptop in front of him on the coffee table. He was checking his e-mail and messing around on the computer like any other person. Trish was taking a nap before they left for the houseshow that evening.

Everyone would be asking why Trish was napping now. She'd be sleeping and relaxing while John and everyone else were working that evening. John understood her napping now and then why she'd be sleeping at the arena later. Trish was overly tired. It went with the pregnancy.

John shut down his computer and got up from the sofa. He crawled on the bed next to Trish. He wrapped his arm around snuggled up against her. He buried his face in her hair. The sweet scent of it filled his nostrils. He moaned.

Trish groaned.

"Go back to sleep, baby," John whispered into her ear. He kissed her cheek and then her neck. Trish gave a moan. She went back to sleep. John kissed her cheek again. He closed his eyes and too went to sleep.

A few hours later, John and Trish arrived at the arena for the houseshow that evening. After putting their stuff away, they both went their own ways in search of their friends.

"Hey ladies," Trish said walking into the Women's Locker Room.

Amy jumped up and went over to her best friend giving her a hug. "Oh, I love this belly."

Trish smiled. She placed her hands over Amy's which were on her pregnant belly. Trish was six months pregnant. Since she had started to show, she loved going anywhere and everywhere. She loved running into fans and them seeing her pregnant belly. She loved to talk to her female fans about her pregnancy. They loved to know what was going on with her.

Signing autographs for the fans before the houseshows and other WWE shows were awesome. She also loved it when fans wanted to take a picture of her and John together with them. She got a lot of pregnant women asking her to sign their own pregnant belly. John did too. They both loved that.

"How's the baby, Trish?" Mickie asked.

"We're both fine. Thank you, Micks. John and I found the sex this week," Trish said.

"You know the sex?" Lisa Marie asked.

"Yep."

"What is it?" Torrie asked.

Trish grinned. "We're having a girl."

"You're having a daughter?" Barbie asked.

"Yep."

"Congratulations," Gail Kim said.

Trish smiled.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

Trish's smile grew bigger. "We're having not just having a girl, but two."

"Hey John," Randy said.

"Hey," John said.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. And you?"

"Same. How are Trish and the baby?"

"They are great too," John said. "We found out the sex of the baby too."

"Awesome. What is it?"

"A girl."

"Oh, cool. Congratulations," Randy said

"And another girl."

"Wait. A girl and a girl. Is Trish having twins? "

"Yeah," John said.

"Awesome. Congratulations," Randy said. He hugged his friend.

The news spread that Trish was pregnant with twin girls. Everyone was so happy for her and John.

"Trish, Trish," Twin little girls shouted. Trish smiled walking up to them. She and John, along with some other superstars and divas, were out signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans.

"Hi," Trish said to the little girls. "What can I sign for you girls?"

"Our autograph books," One said.

"Your autograph books. What other famous people's autographs do you have?"

"Princess Jasmine, Aladdin, Cinderella, Belle, The Beast, Gaston, Snow White, and yeah," Her twin said.

"You two have been to Disney World?" Trish asked.

"And Land," The girls' father said.

Trish smiled. "I've been to both too. It's all fun. I can't wait to take my children there one day. And what are your names, sweeties?"

"I'm Allie," One said.

"And I'm Mel," Her sister said.

"Allison and Melissa," Their dad said.

Trish smiled. She signed the autographs for the girls. "Here you go, Allie and Mel."

"Thank you," The girls said.

"Can we get a picture?" Melissa asked.

"Of course."

"We want a picture with John too," Allison said pointing.

Trish looked over to her boyfriend. He was nearby. He was taking a picture with a little boy and girl. Trish smiled.

"Okay, I'll get him," Trish said. "John!"

John heard the sound of his name from his girlfriend's voice. He looked over at her. She waved him over. He looked to the fans he was near. He said something to them and then went over to Trish. "What's up, baby?" He asked.

"These lovely ladies would like to take a picture with us."

John smiled. "Sure."

Melissa and Allison jumped up and down with joy. Their dad lifted each of them up to sit on the guard rail. John grabbed onto Allison, holding her up on it. Trish did the same with Melissa.

"Big smiles, Allie and Mel," Their dad said. The little girls gave their dad their biggest smiles. "On three. One…two…three." He pressed the button on his camera and _flash_.

"One more," Allison said.

"Funny faces," Melissa said.

"Okay," Their dad.

John, Trish, and the girls made funny faces then. The dad laughed and took the picture.

"Okay," He said. He grabbed onto his daughters and put them back down on their feet.

"Thank you," The girls said.

"You are welcome," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said.

"Can we have your autograph too, John?" Melissa asked.

"Sure," John said. Melissa and Allison got excited.

"They're adorable," Trish said to their dad.

"Thanks."

Trish smiled and moved along to the rest of the fans.


	4. Chapter 7 and 8

Chapter 7

"Here's to Trish and John having two very healthy baby girls in three months," Lisa Marie said toasting her friends.

"Here, here," Everyone said. They all clinked their glasses or bottles together and took a sip of their drinks.

Trish smiled as she sat back in her seat. She looked around and observed her friends. John sat next to her, on her left. He was talking to Randy. Randy had Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes next to him. Ted was text messaging his wife, Kristen and talking to Cody. Cody had his girlfriend, Barbara "Barbie" Blank aka Kelly Kelly sitting on his lap. Barbie laughed as Mickie James said something to her. Mickie was sitting next to Cody. Next to Mickie was Amy, who was talking with Lisa Marie.

Everyone was out to have fun. Paul and Stephanie would have joined them, but the couple was tired and both their little girls were sick. Shawn was tired too.

"You know one out of three guys liking brunettes is not bad," Trish said randomly looking at the members of Legacy.

"You know I have always liked brunettes, Trish," Randy said. "I found one and married her."

"I just fell in love with one and married her," Ted said.

"I don't give a shit what color their hair is," Cody said. "If I like them, I date them."

"Or sleep with them," Mickie said.

"Mickie!" Barbie said.

Trish laughed.

"What? Not everyone has to be tied down to one person or in a single relationship. I like to be in a relationship, but you're like the first for Cody in awhile, right?" Mickie said.

"A few months, yes," Cody said.

"I agree with Mickie about being tied down," Amy said. "Why should anyone be married? I support marriage and all, but why bother getting married? Especially with the fucking large divorce rate."

"The divorce rate is high, because no one gives marriage a full change," Lisa Marie said. "People feel trapped when they're married to someone, because when they're not married they have that freedom that they can escape any time. But with marriage they can't, because they have a document saying they're married and they have to have another document to end the relationship. It can be an annulment or divorce."

"I don't feel trapped at all," Ted said. "I love Kristen and she makes me happy."

"It's the same with Sam and me," Randy said.

"I hate the people who invented divorce and annulment," Trish said. "My parents have been married for years."

"Well, sometimes you can be married for twenty years or so and then your marriage falls apart," John said. "Sometimes marriages that end in divorce or annulment are better off."

"Let's drop this unhappy talk of divorce and annulment, and failed relationships," Barbie said.

"Great idea," Trish said. She set her drink down on the table. "I wanna dance."

John smiled. He set his drink down. "Let's dance then, baby."

Trish smiled. The couple stood up and headed out onto the dance floor. Amy, Lisa Marie, and Mickie followed them. Barbie dragged Cody out to the dance floor. Ted and Randy stayed where they were watching everyone's drinks and stuff.

The Black Eyed Peas' Pump It started playing.

"I haven't heard this song in forever," Trish said as she and John danced.

"I know," John said. "I prefer My Humps."

Trish laughed. "I prefer The Pussycat Dolls' Buttons with Snoop Dogg."

"Yeah, that's your stripper song, isn't it?"

"Yep, that song has been played countless times when I've done a little striptease for you."

"It isn't a striptease if we're getting busy after."

Trish laughed.

After Pump It played, Falling by Brooke Hogan started playing.

"Oh, Brookey," Trish said.

"Speaking of divorce," John said.

Trish nodded. She wrapped her arms around John's neck. He wrapped his around her waist and pulled her toward him. They held each other close as they danced. After Falling, U Got It Bad by Usher played. It was another slow song. John moved his arms from her waist and moved them to around her back so he was hugging her. He started singing to her too.

"_When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can_

_See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad...hey_

_U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad_

_breakdown_

_U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad_"

"I'm your girl and you're my man," Trish said after the song.

John smiled. "I'm your man and you're my girl."

"Forever!"

"Promise?"

"Yes," Trish said. "Married or not!"

"One day maybe, but we don't need to get married, because we have children together. We'll get married because we love each other."

"I don't care if I'm married to you or not, just as long as you're my man!"

"I'm yours."

Trish smiled. She kissed him passionately.

Chapter 8

A few months later…

"That's it, push," The doctor said. "You're doing great. Come on."

Trish groaned as she pushed. She held onto John's hand, squeezing it tight. She didn't care if she broke his hand. She had been stupid and decided to have an all natural childbirth. She said, "Women since the dawn time went through natural childbirth without drugs to help them with the pain. They all took. A lot of them did it half a dozen times or so. I can handle it." She was regretting that now.

"One more big push, Trish," The doctor said. Trish gave a big push. "That's it, good, good."

Trish heard a cry. A smile popped on her face.

"Here she is," The doctor said holding up the baby for Trish to see. "Baby #1."

"Awe, look at her," John said smiling.

"Do you wanna cut the cord?"

"Yeah." He left Trish's side and walked over to the doctor. He took a pair of scissors from the nurse and cut his daughter's umbilical cord.

"Good job."

John smiled. He went back over to Trish.

"Her heartbeat is very strong," Another doctor said checking the baby out. He took the baby and put her on a scale to weigh her. "She weighs 6 and 1/2 lbs." He took her from the scale and placed her back where he had her. He then got the length of her. "She is 17 and half inches long, exactly."

"Oh, I want to hold her in my arms already," Trish said.

"In a minute," The doctor delivering her said. "It looks like her twin sister is ready to come too."

Trish nodded.

"All right, give me all you got for this one, Trish." Trish began to push. John grabbed hold of her hand. He knew she was going to need to squeeze it.

A minute later, their second born daughter took her first breath of air. John cut her umbilical cord too. The other doctor than took her to check her out. A nurse gave Trish Twin #1. She gladly took her and cradled her in her arms.

"Hello, my beautiful baby girl," Trish said. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"How's our other daughter over there, Doc?" John asked.

"All the same as her twin sister. Great heartbeat, 6 ½ lbs, and 17 ½ inches."

"So it begins of the copy cat little sister," Trish said. She looked at the baby in her arms. "You'll love her for it."

John smiled. He kissed her on the top of her head. Trish looked at him with a smile. "You did great, baby."

"We both did great."

John chuckled. The nurse walked over to him. He took Twin #2 into his arms. "Now this is what I'm talking about: three of my girls together, finally!"

Trish smiled. "Yeah."

A few hours later…

"John sent me picture text of the twins," Paul said.

"Oh, let me see," Stephanie said.

The two were at their home in New York. Aurora and Murphy were playing while their parents looked after them.

Stephanie went over to the sofa and sat down next to her husband. Paul showed his wife the message he had just received from John. John had taken a picture of the twins with his cell, wrote a message and sent a picture text to all his superstar and diva friends.

"Oh, my God, they're so beautiful," Stephanie said seeing the picture of the new arrivals. "_Piper Isabelle & Phoebe Marie Stratigias-Cena. Both 6 ½ lbs and 17 ½ inches long. Trish is doing great too._" Stephanie read.

"Piper and Phoebe?" Randy said.

Samantha Orton laughed.

"What?"

"Those are the names of the characters from Charmed. Their mother was named Patricia. Patty for short," Samantha said.

"Oh, sweet," Amy said to herself. "He went with the names." She pressed a few buttons on her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hi Amy," Trish said.

"Hey darling," Amy said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and sore, but my large belly bump is gone."

"Oh, I know you loved it."

"I did, but my babies are outside of it and chilling in the nursery here."

"That's very good. How is the new daddy?"

"John is doing great. He is filled with such fatherly pride. He is talking to Randy," Trish said.

Amy smiled. "I love the babies' names."

"Thank you. You know how much I loved Piper and Phoebe."

"I was more for Prue and Paige."

"Whatever. I had to do a P-tradition of my own."

"Your two daughters are named after two characters whose mother was named Patricia."

"Yes, but their mother went by Patty. I go by Trish."

"Do you want me to start calling you Patty?"

"No, I like Trish. I'll be very happy in six weeks."

"What happens in six weeks?" Amy asked.

"That is when I can have sex again," Trish said.

"Oh, yeah, that is going to be a long six weeks. You can give John the attention he needs, though."

"Thanks for the advice, Amy. I don't need your advice. I can satisfy my man just fine."

"Don't you mean stratusfy?" John asked walking into the room.

Trish looked at her boyfriend with a smile. "Yes, I mean stratusfy."

John smiled. Amy laughed on the other end of the phone. "Let me talk to John," She said.

"Okay," Trish said. She handed her cell phone to John. John took it.

"Hey Aims," He said.

"Hi, congratulations."

"Thanks. What do you think of my girls?"

"They're beautiful," Amy said. "I'm jealous."

"Yeah, well, they'll be traveling with us when Trish comes back. My girl can only stay away from the ring for six more weeks. She has that for maternity leave."

"Yeah, well, we'll see you all then."

"Yep, I have to take care of my girls now. I am out of commission for six weeks starting this Monday."

"After this Monday," Amy said.

"Yes, well, I'm gonna give you back to Trish."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Hi Aims," Trish said getting her phone back.

"Hey, I'm going to say good-bye. You should get some sleep, okay?"

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow or something."

"Okay, talk to you then. Hugs and kisses."

"Hugs and kisses back to you too. Bye."

"Bye," Amy said.

Trish ended the call on her phone. She set it down on the bed next to her. She then lay on her side and faced her boyfriend.

"Would you hate me if I headed home to shower and sleep?" John asked.

"No. I wanna sleep too."

"All right, I'm gonna go then. I'll call you when I get there, though."

"Okay."

John gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you."

John smiled. "You're welcome and thank you."

"You're more than welcome. It was worth all of it," Trish said.

John's smile grew bigger. He gave her another passionate kiss. He then left her to get some sleep while he went home to do the same.


	5. Chapter 9 and 10

Chapter 9

"I think I like Piper the best," Trish said holding her week old daughter in her arms as she breastfed her.

John laughed. He had Phoebe leaning over his shoulder in his arms. Trish had just gotten done breastfeeding her and John was burping her now. "Why do you like Piper better?"

"She's not as fussy as Phoebe seems to be."

"The girls are only a week old, Trish. Maybe Piper doesn't have a lot to be fussy about right now. Give her more time. Wait until she has colic." Phoebe burped. "Oh, that was a good one."

"Yeah, well, that is going to be a nightmare if they get colic. I remember when both Aurora and Murphy had it. Poor Paul and Stephanie felt so bad, because they didn't want their daughters crying," Trish said.

"Luckily Alanna didn't get colic. Randy would have been a wreck. He hates it when she cries."

"Are you going to be a softy now since you have daughters of your own like Randy and Paul?"

John shrugged. "No idea." He placed Phoebe back down in her bassinet. She had gone to sleep. "We'll do whatever we have to if either one of them gets colic. But until that time, Daddy's going to go take a nap." He flopped down on the bed.

Trish laughed. She sat in the large lounge chair of their room. Piper and Phoebe would be sleeping in Mommy and Daddy's room for a few weeks. Actually, Trish didn't want them out of the room until they were too big to fit inside their bassinets. John didn't know that, though.

Trish finished breastfeeding Piper and burped her. The baby was then placed back in her bassinet next to her twin sister's. Trish got into bed. She was going to take a nap herself. John crawled up to the head of the bed and got under the covers with her.

"I like having maternity leave," John said. "It's fun."

Trish laughed. "It's nice when we get to sleep and lay around."

"Yeah, but I need to train a little. I can't lose my girlish figure."

"Oh, you even start with me about girlish figures. I lost mine when I got pregnant."

"Yeah, but you lost fourteen pounds of your weight a week ago."

"I still have some more to lose."

"Babe, I think you look fine. You stayed in shape while pregnant with the twins. You might need to lose a few pounds to get back to your normal weight and figure, but I think you look great."

"You better not just be saying that for me!"

"I'm serious, Trish," John said. "I like big girls too. The plus-size girls need love too."

"Oh, you better not leave me for anyone!"

"Oh, no! I'm in this for the long haul. Hey, if you want more kids after Piper and Phoebe, I'd be happy to be their father as well."

"You are so full of shit!"

John laughed. "Where do you think our daughters get it from?"

Trish giggled. "God, I love you."

"I know you do and same to you." John kissed her. "I wish I could show you, though."

Trish smirked. "Well, you might not be able to show me how much you love me, but I can show you one of two ways. You have to be quiet, though."

John smirked. Trish's hands slid down to his pants. She undid his belt and pants. Her hands then slipped inside them to his manhood. He was going free-balling today. John gave a moan as his stroked him.

"Quiet moans, baby," Trish said.

"Yes, ma'am," John replied.

Trish smiled to herself. They couldn't have sex for five more weeks, but they had ways to satisfy their urges.

A few hours later, the girls were awake again. It was new diaper time.

"Woo, stinky diaper," Trish said.

"What do you expect?" John asked. "Flowers."

"Now I got enough of those down-stairs."

"Very true. Okay, Piper, you have a nice clean bottom and new diaper. You should be very happy for awhile." John lifted his daughter up from the bed and placed her against his shoulder. He patted her on the back. He then lay down on his back and placed her on his chest. Trish did the same with Phoebe after Phoebe had a new diaper herself.

"I think we'll all doing pretty good for the first week of knowing each other, huh?" Trish said.

"Yeah. What do you think, Piper and Phoebe? Are we good parents so far?"

Phoebe made a little noise.

"We'll take that as a yes," Trish said.

"What about you, Piper?"

Piper didn't make a noise. She was asleep. She had fallen asleep to the soothing sound of her daddy heartbeat.

"Okay, I'll ask you when you wake up."

Trish chuckled. She kissed the top of Phoebe's head. "I can't wait until we're back on the road and everyone meets our girls."

"Me too. The fans are gonna be so excited when we get back."

"We have to keep a picture of the girls on us at all times to show the fans that are just dying to know what our girls look like."

"Only the lucky ones can see us all in public."

"Yeah," Trish said. "I'm going to call my mom."

"All right," John said.

Trish carefully got up from the bed. She placed Phoebe back in her bassinet. She grabbed the phone and dialed her parents' number. She wondered out of the room, not to disturb her sleeping angels, all three of them.

Chapter 10

Five weeks later, John and Trish headed back to work. The girls came with them, of course. The couple was tired and exhausted from being new parents, but they were actually used to not getting much sleep with the crazy schedule of the WWE. Every one of their friends was so excited to see the twins for the first time in person. Trish hogged the twins most of the first day she and John were back. She was hanging out with the divas and they were all enjoying Piper and Phoebe. The second day the couple was back, though, John hogged his daughters. He showed his girls off to the superstars, especially Randy, Cody, Ted, Paul, Shawn, and Dave.

John didn't really have any of them at his envy, though. Randy had his own daughter. Cody was still in his early twenties, so he had plenty of time for kids. Ted's wife, Kristen was actually pregnant herself, so he'd get a kid of his own soon enough. Paul, Shawn, and Dave had their own kids too. Paul had Aurora and Murphy. Shawn had a son and daughter. Dave had raised his kids. He had daughters that were in their late teens, early twenties. He was also a grandfather. His oldest daughter had two sons.

John and Trish enjoyed being back at work. John was really glad for it, because he had missed the fans. They were one of the reasons why he loved getting into the ring. It didn't matter if the fans liked him or not, he still came back for those that supported him. The really important fans were his family and friends, though, especially the ones outside of the wrestling business.

Trish loved wrestling and everything that went with it, but her maternity leave gave her a new love, her daughters. The six weeks she had off to take care of her newborn twins and recover from her pregnancy were great. She got to know her daughters. She also got to know a part of her and a part of John she never really saw before. The parts of her and John she discovered were her being a mother and John a father. The two actually got to be parents and not aunts or uncles to nieces and nephews or the children of their own friends.

After being back for weekend houseshows and Monday Night Raw, Trish wasn't sure she wanted to be doing it anymore. She wanted to be home, her house in Canada or John's in Tampa, Florida. It didn't matter. She just wanted to be somewhere with her daughters and not traveling on the road.

"Baby, we need to talk," Trish said to John finally on Wednesday night when they were at John's place.

"Sure, what's up?" John asked. He sat up on the bed. He had been lying down. The twins were sound asleep in their bassinets.

"I'm quitting the WWE."

John nodded. "I figured you would."

"You did?"

"Yes, you've seemed unhappy since we returned to the road with them on Friday."

"I'm not unhappy with the traveling, I think. I think it's I want to spend most of my time with the girls and not wrestling. I don't think I want to leave them alone just to do a ten minute or fifteen minute match, or even make an in-ring promo. I want to be a mother and not a wrestler/WWE Diva anymore."

"Do whatever you want, sweetheart. I will support you. I just want you to be happy. If you want to quit wrestling and just travel with me and take care of the girls that is fine. If you want to be home here that is fine. I just want you and our girls. You know I'm gonna be wrestling until I'm dead."

Trish chuckled. "Well, you'll be very old and stop wrestling. Your body won't be able to take it anymore so you'll have to retire. I know you will."

"Yes, but this is about you. You quitting wrestling is fine with me. You just have to talk with the McMahons. I think they would understand, though. You gave them a great few years."

"I hope so."


	6. Chapter 11 and 12

Chapter 11

On Friday, John and Trish were back on the road traveling with the WWE. The girls were with them again. Trish was going to talk to Vince at the arena before the houseshow. She wasn't going to talk to Stephanie before she talked to Vince. She needed to tell Vince without any assistance from his daughter. That shit was going to be over, starting now.

"Hey Trish," Vince said when she approached him at the arena.

"Hi."

"How are you? How is motherhood?"

"Good and it is great."

"You're good, but not great? Why not great?"

"Well, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Vince asked concerned.

"Well," Trish sighed. "I want to talk you about my status with the WWE."

"You're status with us is fine, Trish! We have no intention of releasing you or anything like that."

"I want to leave the WWE!"

"Oh…"

Trish nodded. "Yeah."

"Is it because of your daughters?"

"Yes, that is exactly why. I don't want to wrestle anymore. I'd rather be here, on the road with John and our daughters. I don't want to have to worry about a match or an in-ring promo, or anything at all. I just want to be here to be with my boyfriend and take care of my daughters. I had a great run in the WWE. I want to step down and step up to be more of a mother. I think my daughters need me more than the WWE."

Vince nodded his head. "You are a big star, Trish, but we do have other ladies that can be big stars. You know Amy and Lisa Marie are actually thinking about leaving too. All three of you have had a great run with us. I understand you wanting to quit wrestling and being an employee of the WWE to be a full-time mother. I know Stephanie spends as much time as she can with her girls before a show. You and her actually want to be mothers and in your daughters' lives. Unlike most people who have kids and don't give a shit about them."

"Yes."

Vince smiled. "We'll get it worked out."

"Thank you, Vince. You know I can make appearances every so often and stuff like that. But I want most of my time with my girls."

"Whatever you want. There were actually times I wanted to be with my kids when I was working or doing something that took up my time. I'm happy you still want to be part of our family."

"As long as John is working here and he and I am a couple, the WWE will always be my family. The WWE will always be my family even if I weren't with John."

Vince smiled. "Well, we'll get something worked out for you to get away from the spotlight of the TV. But at least the fans will still see you."

Trish nodded. "Thank you." She hugged Vince.

"You're welcome, Trish. I actually do try to do what I can for my employees, but sometimes we just have to let some go."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for very letting me go."

"You're welcome, but I do what I have to do for my company as well. I don't give a shit if there are millions or billions of people who hate me. I have my family and friends. I have to run a business and I do what I have to for it, especially with those of the board of directors of the WWE. WWE might not have some great wrestlers like we used to of those that are in TNA wrestling. But all my employees do what they can."

"Yeah."

"We'll get things taken care of, though."

"Thank you." Trish hugged Vince again.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Trish smiled. She headed back to John's locker room then. He had the girls.

"Hey babe."

"Hi." She went and sat on the sofa with him.

"How did it go with Vince?" John asked.

"It went very well, actually," Trish said. She told him about her talk with Vince.

John nodded his head. "That's good. I'm glad you'll be traveling still."

"I want to be with you, John. I just don't want to wrestle anymore. I'm a seven-time WWE Women's Champion. I had a great career with the WWE. I just want you and our daughters."

"Same here, but I still have to make a living for us."

"I know. You said you were going to be wrestling until you were dead."

"Darn tootin'."

Trish laughed. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you."

"I know, but I love you more." John kissed her passionately on the lips, pulling her into his lap. She gladly came over, straddling his waist.

Chapter 12

"I can't believe you're leaving the WWE, Trish," Stephanie said later that evening.

Trish shrugged. "I'm quitting wrestling and stuff, but I'll still be around. I'll be traveling with John. I just want to focus on my girls. I'm tired of wrestling."

Stephanie nodded. "Understandable. I actually wanted to quit my job here and just travel with Paul when Aurora was born. It was the same when Murphy came along too."

Trish nodded. "Yeah, the things these little girls do to us, huh?"

"Yeah, really." Stephanie hugged her. "I'm glad you'll still be traveling with us. You and I can hang out a lot more too."

"Maybe John and I should get our own bus to travel with like you and Paul."

"Get a very nice RV that'll work for you."

"Really."

Stephanie laughed.

There were a lot of people that were disappointed when they found out Trish was leaving the WWE. She and John both explained she wasn't leaving the WWE, but just quitting wrestling and still traveling on the road to be with John. The divas were all confused by it. All the superstars understood.

"What's the point of quitting wrestling if you're still going to be traveling?" Barbie Blank said.

"Trish wants to be with her boyfriend and not at home," Cody said to his girlfriend.

"I wish Kristen was on the road with me," Ted said. "But she has her own life at home. Randy wishes Sam and Alanna were on the road with him now."

"Yeah, I do," Randy said. "But Sam has her own life too and she only likes coming for special events like WrestleMania."

"Whatever," Barbie said. "I think it also has something to do with being a mother too. I'm not a mother so I can't say anything."

"Yeah, you can't," Cody said.

"Be nice to your girlfriend," Ted said.

"Really," Randy said.

"Yeah, because it might be hard for someone to put up with you and she seems like the only that can put up with you," John said.

"Shut up, Cena!" Cody said.

On Monday Night Raw a few nights later, Trish made an appearance in the ring. It was her farewell address. Everyone thought it was too soon for her to say good-bye to the fans, but Trish and Vince had agreed to it. Trish was very much going to get into her personal life. All the fans knew that John and Trish was a couple in a real life and that they had twin daughters together. It would be no shock to them to know what was going on.

The fans cheered like crazy for Trish. This was the first time she was making a Raw appearance since announcing her pregnancy.

"Thank you, everyone," Trish said. "It is great to be standing in the ring…But sadly this is going to be my last Raw appearance for another long while."

There were boos from the fans.

"I'm sorry, but everyone knows I've been out of action for awhile, because I was pregnant. I had twin daughters almost nine weeks ago. I've been back on the road for a few weeks now, but this is my first Raw appearance. I know a lot of you in this arena and those watching at home are going to be very disappointed by what I have to say. I'm quitting wrestling.

"I have loved wrestling, but it is because of wrestling I met my boyfriend and he gave me one of the greatest gifts of all that is being a mother. It is thanks to my real life boyfriend, John Cena that I have twin daughters, our eight week old daughters. This is why I'm quitting wrestling, everyone. I'm quitting wrestling for my daughters. My daughters need me and I need them. My daughters have changed me and I like this change in me. All the fans of the WWE have had me for good few years, but now it is time to move on. I am going to be full-time mother. I'm doing this for myself and not because John or anyone else says I should be a full-time mother.

"If you're unhappy I'm quitting wrestling then hate or dislike me, but do not hate two eight week old baby girls who none of you have seen in person. Also do not hate my boyfriend for being the one who knocked me up eleven months ago. This was not a planned pregnancy. It just happened like so many other pregnancies between people. I love all my fans. You all are one of the reasons why I am who I am in this business. You helped me get to the top. I thank you for supporting me in my wrestling career, but please support me in wanting to be with my daughters. There are a lot of people in the world who shouldn't be parents. I am going to take care of my daughters. I'm not going to let some nanny raise my daughters; John and I are going to raise our daughters.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I'm not sorry for that comment. There are a lot of children out there that are raised by their nanny, because their parents are too busy with their own lives to give two cents about their children. You can hate me for that comment, because I don't care. I also really don't care if you fans like that I'm quitting wrestling. My family and friends of the WWE support me. John supports me, along with the McMahons. That is all that really matters for me.

"I love all my fans no matter what, though! Thank you for the time."

"Thank you, Trish!" The fans chanted. "Thank you, Trish."

Trish smiled. "Thanks, everyone. I love you. I will still be around. I will be traveling with the WWE to be with John, so those of you that go to WWE events will get to see me off the camera and get autographs and pictures from me. I'll be behind the scenes."

The fans cheered for that one. Trish smiled. She gave her signature bow and left the ring.

"I cannot believe I did that without crying," Trish said.

"It was great, Trish. It didn't need to be a crying farewell speech," Amy said.

"Yeah, you said why and everything, and that is all that matters," Lisa Marie said.

"Very true."

Trish nodded.

"You okay?" John asked when they were in their hotel room after Raw. They were lying in bed.

"Yes," Trish said. "I don't care."

"I love how you said for no one to hate me because I knocked you up."

"Yeah, no one should hate you for that. They should hate you, because they hate you. The fans that hate you are just idiots and annoying too."

"I don't care for them. I've learned to not care for them."

Trish nodded. "Some people have a hard time to not care for them. Some people just get easily distracted and they can't focus. That is me."

John laughed. "Yeah, you get irritated when we're out."

"I do. If a fan says, 'Way to knock up Trish and make her quit wrestling, Cena!' I'm going to become a super bitch and bitch them out."

John chuckled. "Let's see it then."

"Oh, you will."

John laughed. He leaned over and kissed his girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 13 and 14

Chapter 13

"Oh, two big girls," Trish said carrying both her daughters.

"You got 'em, baby?" John asked.

"I sure do. You learn to juggle as a mother."

"All right," John said. He grabbed the rest of their stuff and the two walked into the arena.

It was seven months later, the twins were nine months old, a little over, actually. They were both beautiful girls. They had a little bit of both John and Trish in them. But they had both learned to crawl, sit up, pull up, and they were teething too. The teething was the worst part.

"Hey, John and Trish," Mickie said.

"Hi Micks," Trish said.

"How is everyone?"

"Great," John said. "We have some baby teeth for both."

"Oh, that is great. It must hurt like hell for them."

"It does," Trish said. "But we have plenty of teething rings."

"Well, keep the twins out of pain. I'll see you two later."

"Bye."

John and Trish continued on to his locker room. John helped Trish get the girls settled in before he went wondering for awhile. He went to find Randy. He ran into Stephanie. Aurora and Murphy were with her.

"Hey Steph. Hi A and M."

"Hi John," The daughters of the Billion Dollar Princess said.

"Hey, how are you?" Stephanie said.

"I'm great. My girls aren't, though."

"What's wrong with them?" Murphy asked.

"They're getting their first teeth in and it isn't very much fun. It hurts them a lot. It did for you," John said.

"Why does it hurt?" Aurora asked.

"Well, when little girls like you lose baby teeth and get a new one in, there is a hole in your gums from your baby tooth coming in when you were a baby. It hurt both you and Murphy when you were babies. You don't remember it, though. Babies don't have holes in their gums for their first teeth to come in, so that is why it hurts," Stephanie said.

"Can we go see them and make them feel better, Mommy?" Murphy asked.

"In a minute, sweetheart." Stephanie turned her attention to John.

"So are we all set for later?" John asked.

"Yes. Everything will be ready. I can't believe you're gonna do it before the show tonight. Trish is going to freak out."

John smiled. "I know. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Trish. I want it all!"

"And that includes marriage."

"Yep. I don't give a shit. I want to marry Trish."

"You're gonna marry her!"

John hushed Stephanie with his left pointer finger to his lips. Stephanie nodded. "Come on, Aurora and Murphy, let's go see Trish and the twins."

"Yay," The sisters said.

John smiled. Stephanie and her daughters wondered off. John continued on his way.

An hour or so before the houseshow event that evening, he was going to propose to Trish. He was going to take her into the arena where the ring was and propose there. It was because of wrestling that couple had met and he was going to propose in a wrestling symbol, the squared circle: the ring.

"Hey John," Ted said.

"Hey," John said. He found Randy, Ted, and Cody sitting inside their locker room. "How's the wife and the baby?"

"They're both great. Thank you."

"Good. How's the wife for you, Randy?"

"Both Sam and Alanna are good. So is the newest member of the Orton family." (A/N: I know for sure Randy and his wife, Sam only have one child at this time, Alanna, but I'm giving them another one.)

"Good. How is the future Mrs., Code."

"Barbie is great. You could have seen her yourself," Cody said.

"Good."

"How are Trish and the girls?" Ted asked.

"They're all good. They're in my locker room right now. The girls started teething, though."

"Oh, not fun," Randy said. "Poor babies."

"Yeah, my poor babies girls."

"They'll be all right. Every baby goes through it."

"Yep, but I have bigger things to worry about in about an hour."

Ted and Cody gave John a look.

"John's proposing to Trish in the ring," Randy said.

"Really?" Ted said. John nodded.

"Very cheesy for a wrestling couple," Cody said.

"Whatever," John said. "I'm a cheesy guy."

"That's one of the reasons why Trish loves you," Barbie said walking into the locker room. The door was wide open to Legacy's locker room.

"Barbara, hey," John said.

"Hi," She said. She sat down on Cody's lap.

"Hey," Cody said.

"Hi." She kissed her fiancé.

"Did you hear anything?" John asked.

"Dude, does it matter?" Randy asked. "Its happening soon."

"My lips are sealed!" Barbie said.

"Thank you," John said.

Chapter 14

"Oh, Miss Patricia Stratigias," Stephanie said walking into John's locker room an hour later.

"Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque," Trish replied. "Your girls are behaving, don't worry."

Stephanie smiled. She had left Aurora and Murphy with Trish an hour ago since the girls had wanted to see her, plus Stephanie had had to help set things up for John's proposal in the ring. "I'm not here for them, I'm here for you."

"Why me?"

Stephanie cleared her throat. Aurora and Murphy looked at their mother. She gave them a look and moved her head toward Trish. Trish raised an eyebrow. The girls got it.

"It would be our pleasure if you would come with us," Aurora said.

"We would also like Piper and Phoebe to come too," Murphy said.

Trish gave her friend a look. "What's going on?"

"Humor us, please, Trish," Stephanie said.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's go." She stood up from the sofa. She picked one of her daughters up from being on the floor with Aurora and Murphy. Stephanie grabbed the other one.

"Lead the way, girls," Stephanie said.

Aurora and Murphy did that. They went out of the locker room. Trish and Stephanie with the twins followed. Aurora and Murphy led them all the way to the steel stairs leading up to the ramp for superstars and divas to make an entrance. Paul and Shawn stood waiting for them.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" Trish said looking at Stephanie.

"There is a surprise for you in the ring," Paul said.

"And I will be taking you to the ring," Shawn said.

Trish shook her head. "My boyfriend has something to do with this, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Everyone said, even Aurora and Murphy.

Trish nodded.

"I'll take Phoebe," Paul said.

Trish nodded. She gave her daughter to her friend. Shawn held out his hand to Trish. She sighed and took it. Shawn led her up the stairs and to the ramp. They both walked out from behind the curtain. All the seats, which would be filled with screaming fans later, were all empty.

Trish looked into the ring. She saw John. He was not alone in the ring. Randy stood in the ring with him. There were also red rose petals on the ramp that led the way to the ring. They went from the ramp to the steps to get into the ring, and to where John stood. They were actually scattered all over the ring.

Shawn let Trish sink it all in. He then offered her his arm. Trish placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. The two then walked down the ramp and to the ring. Trish thought she had some idea to what was going on. She hoped she was right.

Trish got to the steps. She walked up them. Shawn held onto her hand as she did. She was good about walking up the steps in heels. She stepped onto the apron of the ring. Randy came over and held the ropes open for her. Trish shook her head.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"I'm only here to give my friend support. He's a little nervous," Randy said.

Trish looked at her boyfriend. John smiled. He held his hand out to her. Trish walked over toward him and placed her hand in his. "What are you nervous about?"

John smiled. "Not nervous. I just wanted my best friend to be one of the few that witnessed this."

_The one of the few?_ Trish looked toward the ramp. She saw Stephanie and Paul, carrying the twins. Aurora and Murphy were at their side too. They joined Shawn at the end of the ramp. Trish turned back to John. He got down on one knee.

"Oh, my God!" Trish said.

John smiled. He pulled a box out from his pocket and opened it. Inside it was a diamond engagement ring. "Patricia Anne Stratigias, will you marry me?"

Trish shook her head. "Hell no!"

"What?"

Trish laughed. "Just kidding! Yes, of course, I'll marry you, John!"

John chuckled. He got to his feet, hugging and kissing her. He then placed the ring on her left hand. Trish kissed him. Their friends around them clapped. John and Trish turned to them with a smile. There were more superstars and divas that had witnessed the proposal. They were standing on the ramp.


	8. Chapter 15 and 16

Chapter 15

"Do you want a big wedding?" John asked his new fiancée later that night.

"Yes," Trish said. Both she and John were in bed. Both Piper and Phoebe were sound asleep in a whole other place. Paul and Stephanie had them for the night. They thought John and Trish could use a night alone since they just got engaged earlier that evening.

"How big?"

"I don't know. We have a lot of friends in and outside the wrestling business, so that is a lot of people to invite. Then we have family, extended family."

"Okay, well, you know some people might not be able to make it to the wedding. There is always some people who can't come."

"Let's set a date first," Trish said.

"Okay," John said. "How much time do you need to plan a wedding?"

Trish shrugged. "No idea, really."

"Well, what season do you want to get married in: fall, winter, spring, or summer?"

"Winter. Sometime in December. It is February now. Ten months is plenty of time to plan a wedding for me."

"Okay, do you have a calendar handy?"

Trish got out of bed and went over to her purse. She grabbed her date book and then went back over to John. She sat on the bed as he sat up in bed. She opened up her date book to December.

"Ooh, we should get married on the 17th," Trish said. December 17th was on a Saturday that year. It was the day before Trish's birthday, her 36th birthday.

"If that's when you want to get married, babe, that is fine with me," John said. "It'll be easy for me to remember our wedding anniversary that way, because I already know when your birthday is."

Trish gave her fiancée a death glare.

"I'm kidding, baby. I remember important shit like that."

"You better. When were our daughters born?"

"A week before my birthday, April 16."

"Good," Trish said. "And when did we start dating?"

"September 2005."

"What day of September?"

"Whenever you came back from injury of that month."

Trish gave him another death glare.

"Kidding, September 2nd. I asked you out when I first saw you arrive at the houseshow."

"Very good," Trish said. "Can you believe we've actually been together for five years and you just now proposed?"

"Be glad I proposed to you and didn't dump you."

"Good point. You better not dump me now!"

"I'm in this for the long haul, Trish. I'll also take one or two more kids from you."

"Goodie, because I want at least one more kid. Maybe we could have a boy."

"Do you want to start trying for another kid?" John asked.

"No," Trish replied. "Let's wait until after we're married. That way I won't suddenly get pregnant and be fat in a wedding dress."

John chuckled. "Okay, so we'll try for another baby on the honeymoon?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me."

Trish smiled. "So we have a plan. We'll get married and have another baby right away."

"That is sort of what Randy and Sam did, but they didn't already have a kid like we do."

"Yes, I have the perfect idea for wedding colors."

"We have to have wedding colors?" John asked.

"Yes, can you guess the colors I want?" John shook his head. "Okay, the colors I want have to do with the holiday around the time we're getting married too."

John smiled. "You want our wedding colors to be red and green?"

"Yes, with some silver and gold too."

John smiled. "I like it. Where do we want to get married?"

"Boston."

"Boston? Why?"

"Well, because it is in your home state. Plus it'll be easier for your family to get there too."

John laughed. "True. And it'll be snowing there too. You have to have snow with a wedding in December."

"Yes, of course! You're so right!"

"I know I am."

Trish grinned. "Okay, so December 17, 2011 in Boston Mass. Now we need to find a place to be married, have the reception, and all the stuff. Plus we should make a list of people who want to invite too."

"Good idea. We can do it. We also should decide on who we want to be part of our wedding party, plus who want as flower girls and ring bearers."

"Aurora, Murphy, and Alanna for flower girls. Cameron, Declan and Kenyon for ring bearers."

"Wow, all the McMahon grandchildren?" John said.

"Yes, Stephanie is also going to be a bride's maid," Trish said.

John nodded. "I know I definitely want Randy."

"Of course. I know my sisters are going to be bride's maids for sure."

"Yes, to all my brothers."

"Okay, so you'll have five groom's men?"

"So far, yes."

"Okay, I need to come up with two more bride's maids."

"Amy."

"Yes, yes, of course, I have to include my best friend from wrestling to be a bride's maid."

"How about we get some sleep and think about this tomorrow?" John suggested.

"Yes, good idea."

"Okay," John said. He kissed his fiancée.

Chapter 16

The next day, Trish and John told Stephanie, Paul, and Randy that they wanted Aurora, Murphy, and Alanna as their flower girls. Aurora and Murphy were very excited that they would be part of the wedding. They also told Shawn that they wanted his son, Cameron to be a ring bearer. Stephanie loved it when she heard that her nephews, Shane's sons, Declan and Kenyon would be ring bearers as well. Trish and John also told Stephanie and Randy that they were part of the wedding party.

"I'm debating of if I want all my brothers to be groom's men," John said to Paul and Shawn. "But you guys might be groom's men, who knows."

"I'm honored to have my son as part of the wedding," Shawn said.

"I am for my daughters," Paul said.

"Well, that is all thanks to me," Trish said. "John asked who I wanted for flower girls and ring bearers, and I said Aurora, Murphy, and Alanna, and then Cameron, Declan, and Kenyon. John knows me so well to know that I like at least two things going on. Two is better than one."

"That's why you had twins," Stephanie said.

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks again for watching them last night, Paul and Steph," John said.

"No problem," Stephanie said.

"We liked having them," Murphy said.

"Did you?" Trish asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you glad we chose you, Aurora, and Alanna for our flower girls?" John asked.

"Yes, yes."

"Me too," Aurora said. "I'm glad Declan and Kenny will be as the ring bearers too."

"What about Cameron?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, him too. It'll be lots of fun."

"Weddings are," Trish said.

"At least the receptions are," John said.

"That's the party after, right?" Murphy asked.

"Yes and there is going to be a special dance for you and Aurora to dance with your daddy together," Trish said. "I'm making all fathers and daughters dancing together."

"Fun."

Trish nodded her head with a smile. She couldn't wait for December 17th. It was going to be one of the best days of her life.

Later that evening as everyone was busy working and doing their own thing, Trish sat in John's locker room making a list of her family and friends. Her parents and sisters already knew that Trish and John had set their date to marry and were sticking to it. They knew to make sure they had that weekend and a few days before off from work or whatever else they had going on.

Trish made John do his list of friends and family for the wedding too. There list of friends were those outside of the WWE and the wrestling business. Trish and John had already made a list together of their friends that were still currently in the WWE—Mickie, Cody, Ted, Dave, etc.

Trish wanted an idea of how many people they would be inviting for the wedding so they could figure out a place to get married and where to have their reception.

"I came up with an idea," Trish said.

"What?" John asked.

"Well, I want our girls to up at the alter with us and our wedding party for the wedding."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, so what about if two of your brothers each carry Phoebe and Piper or walk with them down the aisle, because I'm sure they'll be walking by December."

John nodded. "Awesome idea. That could even be a job for my dad."

"Maybe. Well, we'll think about it. You're still deciding on groom's men. You might even want longtime friends outside of the WWE to be a groom's men."

"Are you doing friends outside the WWE for bride's maids?"

"My sisters."

John smiled. "Longtime best friends outside of the WWE."

"Yeah, I lost touch with my friends outside of the WWE when I left Toronto to live fulltime with you in Florida when we're not on the road."

"Invite them to the wedding still."

"I am, baby. They're on my list."

"Good. How about we go visit my family this week and then go look at places for the wedding and reception?" John said.

"Wonderful idea. Good job."

"Only trying to help plan our wedding."

"Keep it up."


	9. Chapter 17 and 18

Chapter 17

"Run, Piper and Phoebe! Run!" Trish laughed.

Fifteen month-old Piper and Phoebe laughed and giggled as they both toddled along.

"I'm gonna get you," John said as crawled on his knees on the living room floor, chasing after his daughters.

It was a Wednesday evening in July. John was enjoying a day off from work and spending time with his fiancée and daughters. Plans were the wedding were coming a long great. John and Trish had found a place to get married and have their reception in Boston. They had their wedding party selected. Trish had picked out her wedding dress, the flower girl dresses, and a dress for the bride's maids. Getting suits for John and his groom's men would be easy. They were renting suits.

Piper and Phoebe went over to Trish. She grabbed both of them. She had been sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, you bad girls," John said. He got to his feet and went after Trish.

"Oh, no, you don't," She said. She went running from the living room with her daughters in her arms. John followed her.

"I'm gonna get you." John was quickly than Trish. He grabbed Phoebe from her. "Ha ha, got one of them."

"Yes, but you have to catch me to get the other one." She ran up-stairs to their room.

"Oh, no." He quickly followed her. Phoebe laughed at the excitement going on.

"Fine take her," Trish said as her fiancée grabbed hold of her when they were in their room.

"Oh, no," John said. He put Phoebe down on her feet. Trish did the same with Piper. She then ran away. John grabbed hold of her and threw her on their bed. He started tickling her.

"Okay, I give, I give," Trish said.

"Yes."

"Mama, Dada," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," John said. He grabbed her from the side of their bed.

"Dada!" Piper said.

"Oh," John said. He gave Phoebe to Trish. He then grabbed Piper. He held her up in the air. "Wee."

Trish held Phoebe up in the air too. "Super Twins!"

The phone began to ring then.

"Fone," Piper said.

"Fone, fone," Phoebe said.

"Yep," Trish said. She put Phoebe down on the bed with John. He put Piper down too. He began tickling both of them.

Trish looked at the caller ID on the phone. The number that was calling was her sister, Christie's cell phone.

"Hey Chris," Trish said answering the phone.

"Oh, God, Trish," Her sister, Christie sobbed on the other line.

"Oh, my God, what's wrong?" Trish asked.

"It's Dad."

Behind Trish, John was tickling both their daughters, making them laugh and giggle loudly.

"HUSH!" Trish said to them. "What's about Dad?" She said to Christie.

"Oh, God…" Christie began to cry hard into the phone.

"For god's sake, Christie," Trish said. "What the hell is wrong with Dad?"

John looked at Trish. The expression on her face changed.

"What? NO!" Trish suddenly began to cry. "No, no!"

"Trish," John said.

Trish dropped the phone from her hand. She had just hung up on her sister.

"Trish, baby."

"My dad…" Trish said.

"What about your dad?"

"He…He…had a-a-a…h-h-hearta-a-attack."

"Oh, God, is he okay?"

Trish shook her head. "He didn't make it! The paramedics couldn't save him! He's gone!" She cried hard.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He took his fiancée into his arms. Trish cried into his shoulder.

"Mama," The twins chorused noticing their mother crying.

Trish grabbed onto both her daughters. She continued to cry. She held both her daughters as she cried. John held onto all three of them. He comforted Trish the best he could.

Trish was depressed, sad, and upset days following the news of her father's death. His funeral was to take place in Toronto the following week on Saturday. John got time off work for the funeral. He got two weekends off. He and Trish went to Toronto with their daughters to see her family. Trish needed to be there with them.

It was very hard for Trish and her family, especially her mom and two sisters, plus her brother-in-laws, and nieces and nephews. John was there to give comfort to them all. Trish's mom and sisters were glad to have her there and she was glad to be there with them.

After his funeral and everything, Trish and John remained in Toronto for a few more days. They flew back home on Tuesday and had a few days until John had to get back to work. Trish didn't want to travel with John that round of traveling. She stayed home with the girls. She needed to be alone with them.

Trish was glad to be alone with them and the girls enjoyed it too. When John returned from the road, Trish was in good spirits. She was very happy to see her fiancée and he was happy to see her. The time apart was something they had needed with the loss of her father. It was sad, but the two were good and would share many happy years together.

Chapter 18

A little over four months later, on December 16th, the day before John and Trish's wedding, was their wedding rehearsal and then the rehearsal dinner. Everyone—the bride, groom, their flowers girls, ring bearers, their immediate family and their wedding party—were all accounted for. That was the main focus of people to worry about that evening. The next day would be for the rest of the wedding guests. John and Trish had been hearing from people all day long of their guests.

Everyone—the bride, groom, their wedding party, and guests—had to fly into Boston for the wedding. Some of John's family just drove, but everyone else had to fly.

John and Trish were getting married in the ballroom of a hotel. The hotel was booked with rooms for the bride and groom, their wedding party, and family. Everyone else had been on their own to find a place to stay in Boston for the wedding.

Everyone was very excited for the wedding. There were also some of those that were sad for the wedding too. Trish was sad, because her father wouldn't be there to give her away or have a father-daughter dance with. John asked Trish if she wanted the DJ of the wedding not to do a father-daughter. Trish said no to not having a father-daughter dance. Her flowers were so excited that they got to have a special father-daughter with just them and their daddy. She didn't want to take that back from them, because she had lost her own father. She wanted all the fathers and daughters at her wedding to dance for that father-daughter dance.

"Are you ready, Trish?" Amy asked her best friends.

"Almost," Trish said. She stood in the bathroom of her hotel room, finishing her makeup for the wedding rehearsal. Both she and John would be sleeping away from each other tonight since it was the night before their wedding. Trish was sharing a room with Amy.

"I'm glad that you and I get Piper and Phoebe tonight."

Trish smiled. The twins, who were exactly twenty months old today, had spent the day with John. The girls would be with Trish all day tomorrow until the wedding. Then they would be with everyone and they would be staying with Trish's mom while John and Trish went on their honeymoon.

"Me too," Trish said. "I miss my girls. I'm gonna miss them while John and I are on our honeymoon."

"Yes, but you get some alone time with your new husband and you two are going to be making babies too."

Trish chuckled. "That's right. Another baby for me and John." She turned to Amy who stood in the doorway. Amy was dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress. Her makeup and hair was all done too. She had curled it.

"Hot and sexy bride's maid?" Amy asked.

"Yep. What about me for the bride?" Trish too had her hair curled, but she was wearing a red halter dress.

"Yes, ma'am. You're the hottest and sexiest bride since the last one of our friends to get married."

"No, we can only say that for tomorrow when I'm in my dress."

"Very true. Now let's go rehearse on how you and John should get married."

Trish laughed. She headed out of the bathroom, turning the light off. She grabbed her purse, as did Amy, and the two headed out the door and down-stairs to meet up with John, the rest of the wedding party, and family.

"Trishy and Amy," A little girl's voice chirped.

The two looked down the hall. They spotted Stephanie and Paul with Aurora and Murphy. Aurora had been the one to get their attention.

"Hello Aurora," Trish said. "You too, Murphy."

The two little girls ran to Trish and Amy. They gave them a hug.

"You two look so beautiful," Amy said.

"Thank you," Aurora said.

"Mommy said we were allowed a new dress, because little girls always need a new dress for special occasions," Murphy said.

"She is very right, even though, you two both got new dresses to wear in the wedding," Trish said.

"These they'll wear again, though," Stephanie said. "Hi."

"Hey." Trish gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Amy did the same with Stephanie.

"Shall we ladies?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Trish said.

They continued to the elevator.

A few minutes later, everyone was inside the ballroom for the wedding rehearsal. It was very loud, because of the kids. Aurora and Murphy were being terrorized by their cousins, Declan and Kenyon. Cameron, Shawn's son, was behaving. Alanna was very shy and sticking to her parents. Piper and Phoebe were chilling with Amy. She was their godmother.

"Declan and Kenny leave your cousins alone!" Marissa McMahon, Shane's wife said.

"Ha, ha," Aurora said.

"Don't egg them on, Aurora Rose!" Paul said.

Cameron looked at his father. Shawn smiled. "Don't worry, Cam, John and Trish will get everything under control in a bit," He said.

John and Trish were taking with the pastor at the moment. Everyone was waiting for instructions.

"Okay, everyone," Trish said getting their attention. Everyone got quiet. The kids did too. Aurora and Murphy were ready. "Thank you. Um, here's how the setup is going to be. All the wedding guests are going to all come in, find their place card, find their table and have a seat. The ceremony is going to be performed here, where the dance floor is. The wedding party, please come forward."

The bride's maids and groom's men walked over to John and Trish. "Stephanie, Amy, Christie, and Melissa will stand on this side," Trish said directing her bride's maids.

"Randy, Dan, Matt, and Boog, you'll be standing on the opposite side," John said directing his brothers.

"My flower girls and ring bearers come here, please," Trish said.

Aurora and Murphy ran up to her. Declan and Kenyon followed. Cameron walked over. Poor Alanna didn't want to leave her mother's side.

"Oh, don't be shy, Al," John said. "Come here."

"Go on, Alanna," Sam, Randy's wife said.

Alanna shook her head and hid behind her mother. Randy went and grabbed her.

"Now is not the time to be shy, sweetheart. You're a main feature of the show," Randy said. He put her down near John and Trish. The two both bent down to her.

"Okay, Alanna," Trish said. "Uncle John and I love you a lot that we wanted you to be part of our wedding just like your daddy is."

"Yeah," John said. "You know Aurora and Murphy too. They'll be standing up here with you tomorrow. Plus Stephanie will be here too. And you can just look across from your spot up here tomorrow to see your daddy standing with my brothers. It might be scary, because all eyes will be on you when you first come into the room tomorrow, but all eyes will then be on Trish and me for the wedding ceremony. Then during the reception you can be with Mommy and Daddy."

"Yeah, don't be afraid Alanna," Murphy said. "Aurora and our mommy will be up here with you. You like our mommy like Aunt Trish."

"Yes, I do," Alanna said. "Okay, I'll be okay."

"Yay," John said.

"Thank you," Trish said. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. She and John stood up right. "Now my flower girls, you'll be standing in front of my bride's maids. And boys, you'll be standing in front of John's groom's men."

"Do we have to stand up here the whole time?" Kenyon asked.

"Yes," Declan said.

"If we have to stand up here the whole time, you two have to as well," Aurora said.

"Yeah," Murphy said.

"Children, no bickering," John said.

"Yes, Aurora and Murphy listen to John," Stephanie said giving her daughters a look. The girls looked away from their mother. Their cousins chuckled. Stephanie looked right at them, giving them a look. They got quiet. Cameron got a huge smile on his face. Justice was served.

"Moving on," Trish said. "Now I'll be here and John will be across from me."

"And I'll be right here," The pastor said. "My turn now to talk."

"Yes," John said.

"All right, here's how the ceremony is going to go. First, we will begin with the processional…"

"…What's a processional?" Alanna asked.

"That's when everyone will coming into the room and up here," Trish said.

"Oh, okay."

Trish smiled.

"…Next, we will have our greeting. Then there will be readings if I'm not mistaken," The pastor said.

"Yes, our buddy, Shawn will be doing a reading for us," John said.

"Okay, after Shawn's reading, are the exchange of vows and then the exchange of rings, a prayer, the pronouncement, and the recessional."

"What's a recessional?" Alanna asked.

"The opposite of the processional, sweetheart," The pastor said.

"Okay."

Everyone laughed.

"I think her shell has been broken," John said to Randy, meaning Alanna's shy shell.

"I think so too," Randy said.

"Are we done now?" Kenyon asked.

"Now we have to do a rehearsal processional and recessional," Cameron said.

"Very good, Cameron," Trish said pointing to him. "I need my daughters, please." Trish and John's moms had them. "Give them to Dan and Matt, please." John's two brothers were groom's men, but they would be holding Piper and Phoebe during the ceremony. "The wedding party and parents of bride and groom back here, please."

Everyone followed Trish to the entrance of the ballroom. Trish was leading everything, because she knew how she wanted everything to be. "John will be walking with his mom to her seat and then to his spot near the pastor. John Sr. will be walking with my mom to her seat and then to his own seat. Boog and Stephanie will be walking together. Then it'll be Matt with Phoebe, followed by Dan with Piper. Melissa and Christie will walk together following them. Then Randy and Amy you two will walk together as the best man and maid of honor, of course. Then youngest flower girl with youngest ring bearer, which is Murphy and Kenyon, followed by Alanna and Declan, and finally Aurora and Cameron. Then it is me, finally, the bride."

"Shall we do a run through?" John asked.

"Yes, baby."

They all did a run through of the processional. Then they headed off to dinner.

The dinner was the best part. John and Trish gave presents to their wedding party. Trish gave her bride's maids jewelry of necklaces, earrings and a bracelet. It wasn't anything super fancy, but something for them to wear in the wedding and match. The flower girls got the same thing too. All three had their ears pierced at young ages. John got his groom's men different stuff. It was something each of them would enjoy for their own interests.

Their parents were also given presents. Trish and John got their moms little booklets that had their engagement pictures in it. The photographer of their engagement pictures did the little booklets. John gave his dad a box of his favorite cigars and bottle of alcohol (A/N: a bottle of whiskey, scotch).

"I have taught you very well, son," John Sr. said.

"And I plan to teach my girls very well," John said.

"With their mommy watching what they learn from him," Trish added.

"Smart move, Trish," Stephanie said.

"You only have to worry about your brother with the girls," Paul said.

"Yeah, Declan and Kenyon pick on the girls, because Shane picks on me."

"Older brothers are allowed to pick on younger sisters," Shane said.

"All older siblings are allowed to pick on younger siblings," John said. "I pick on my little brothers all the time."

"Behave," Trish said.

John leaned over and whispered into her hear, "I'll behave tonight, but tomorrow night when I have you alone I'm going to be a very bad boy."

Trish giggled. She whispered back, "100% Stratusfaction guaranteed!"

John smirked. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Awe," Amy said. Trish looked at her friend. "No, no, keep kissing. You two won't be seeing each other until your wedding tomorrow."

"Thank you for the permission, Aims," Trish said.

"You're welcome."

Trish chuckled.

At the end of the evening, John and Trish said good night at the hotel. John walked Trish and Amy to their room with Piper and Phoebe. He said good night to his daughters and Amy took them inside. She left the couple alone.

"I'm gonna miss you tonight," John said.

"Me too, but we'll see each other tomorrow. It's a tradition for the bride and groom to be away from each other for the night and not each other all day before the wedding. It is just for one night and then we'll be together tomorrow night, and the next day following our wedding day, we'll be on our way to our honeymoon. Plus we can get busy every night and day while on our honeymoon."

"Oh, I do love the sound of that."

Trish smiled. "Me too. I loved it when we used to spend days off in bed all day making love and being lazy."

"Same here. We'll get that again for our honeymoon."

Trish's smile grew bigger. She kissed him passionately. His arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer to him. They stood in the hallway making out for a good fifteen, twenty minutes. Amy came and got Trish, finally, interrupting them.

"Okay, love birds, break it up," She said.

John and Trish smiled.

"Night," John said.

"Good night," Trish said. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she and Amy went into the room. John headed off to his.

"My God that was like you two as teenagers and your mom coming to get your ass inside," Amy said.

"I know. I loved it," Trish said.

"Come on; let's get your girls to bed and then ourselves to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

Trish nodded.


	10. Chapter 19 and 20

Chapter 19

The next day, everything went smoothly up until the wedding. Everyone got up, had a good breakfast and did what they needed to do. Trish's mom and John's parents dealt with a lot of stuff to keep the stress off of the bride and groom. Trish and John did need to take care of one or two things, but it was simple. Decorating the ballroom for the wedding was no trouble at all. Trish's mom, sisters, John's parents, and brothers all did it. Trish directed the decorating. John wasn't anywhere near when the ballroom was being decorated. He was with friends. It was Randy and everyone else's job to keep him occupied.

The wedding was to start at 4 o'clock. Trish, her bride's maids, and flower girls all got together to have lunch and then start getting ready for the wedding. The ring bearers were with John and his groom's men. Shane and Shawn were with their sons too. Stephanie, already a bride's maid, was with her daughters since they were flower girls. Sam, Randy's wife was with Alanna. Trish and Sam were best friends themselves since John and Randy were best friends. Sam also had her and Randy's second child, their son, eleven month old, Robby. His full name was Robert Dale Orton III. He was named after Randy's grandfather, the late Robert Dale "Bob" Orton. Robby was a cutie. He looked like Randy. Alanna looked like Sam.

"Are you happier today compared to yesterday evening at the wedding rehearsal?" Trish asked Alanna.

"Yep," Alanna said. "I'm very excited."

"Are you excited to be one of Trish and John's flower girls or because Christmas is just eight days away?" Sam asked her daughter.

"Both, of course, Mommy."

"Yay, Christmas in eight days," Aurora said.

"Yay," Murphy said.

Everyone laughed.

"I love Christmas," Trish said. "I loved December when I was growing up. I had my birthday on the 18th and then seven days later it was Christmas."

"That is the best," Amy said.

"It was crazy when we were growing up," Melissa said. "Chris and I hated it, because we wanted presents too."

"Yes, well, you have to let people have their birthday," Christie said.

"My birthday's tomorrow," Trish said. "Speaking of."

"Happy birthday," Aurora, Murphy, and Alanna said.

"Thank you."

"How old are you gonna be?" Aurora said.

The adults all laughed.

Trish chuckled. "I'm going to be 36. The same age as Aunt Amy and how old your mom will be in September next year."

"I'm gonna be six in July."

"Yeah and I'll be four," Murphy said.

"Me too, me too," Alanna said.

"Yes, we all know, girls," Stephanie said. "July is a very busy month for us, because of your birthdays and then Daddy's."

"How old is Daddy going to be in July, Mommy?" Aurora said.

"43."

"Are you and Daddy going to have anymore kids, Mommy?" Murphy asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are," Stephanie said.

"Oh, my God, Stephanie," Trish said with excitement.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my God, congratulations." Trish gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Stephanie said. Amy hugged her then. "Paul and I were going to wait to tell everyone until the New Year."

"My lips are sealed," Trish said.

"Mine too," Amy said. Trish's sisters and Sam agreed.

"Aurora and Murphy you two can't say anything, okay?" Stephanie said.

"Why not?" Murphy asked. "I'm gonna be a big sister."

"Yes, you are, but you can't tell anyone today. This is John and Trish's day. You can blurt it out when they leave the reception this evening."

"Cool." She went away from her mother then.

Stephanie looked at everyone. "She's gonna blurt it out as soon as you and John are gone."

"Hopefully, she'll be very tired and won't want to say anything," Sam said.

"Very true."

Trish smiled.

"You hanging in there, John?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I'm hanging in there," John said. "Thirty more minutes."

"You want to go down and mingle with anyone?" Randy asked. "It'll help pass the time quicker."

"Yeah."

"Okay, guys we're going down to the ballroom." As best man, Randy was the second man in charge of the groom's men. John was the first.

"Good, let's go," Declan said.

The boys were tired of sitting in the hotel room. They just wanted to move around.

"We're going, D," Shane said.

They all made sure they had everything and left the hotel room.

"Twenty minutes till show time," Amy said looking at the clock.

"Oh, gees," Trish said. She was in her wedding dress now. Her dress was white, spaghetti strap, v-neck and backless. It fit her small figure perfectly. It didn't have a train. It was just a simple wedding gown. It was kind of like Monica's wedding dress on Friends. It also had a red sash around her waist. Trish's hair was curled and pulled half up. Her veil was connected to a tiara headband.

"Its okay, Trish," Stephanie said.

"I can't believe it's almost time. I haven't been this excited or nervous since I gave birth."

"Yes, well, they all go together with excitement and nerves," Sam said.

"Mama," Piper and Phoebe said.

Trish looked over at her daughters. They were playing with her flower girls. The twins were dressed in red and green dresses to represent the wedding colors. Her flower girls were in white dresses with red sashes on them. The bride's maids were in green spaghetti strap, v-neck dresses.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Pitty," Piper said.

"Pitty," Phoebe said.

Trish smiled. They were referring to her. "Thank you, babies." She bent down, kissing them.

At 3:50, Trish, her bride's maids, flower girls, and Sam headed down to the ballroom. Trish's sisters carried the twins. When they got down to the ballroom, the groom's men, the ring bearers, John, his parents, and Trish's mom were outside waiting. Trish had to stay away so John couldn't see her in her dress.

"Have fun, Alanna," Sam said kissing her daughter.

"I will, Mommy," Alanna said.

Sam gave her husband a quick hello before heading inside. She was the last person to be seated in the ballroom. The ceremony got underway. John and his mom made their way into the ballroom. Trish's mom and John's dad followed them. Matt and Dan got Phoebe and Piper from Trish's sisters.

The wedding party all lined up. Stephanie and Boog made their way into ballroom. They were followed by Matt with Phoebe. Dan with Piper followed them. Christie and Melissa followed them.

"Have fun, Al," Randy said.

Alanna gave her daddy a big smile. He smiled. He and Amy then walked inside.

"Okay, Murphy and Kenyon," Trish said.

The two cousins smiled brightly and walked into the ballroom together. Murphy dropped rose petals. Alanna and Declan followed. Alanna dropped more petals. Aurora and Cameron then followed. Aurora dropped rose petals as well.

Trish gave a sigh. "Are you here, Daddy?" She whispered. She got a chill. A smile popped on her face. She took a breath and then walked into the ballroom.

Trish put the thought of walking without her father out of her mind. She focused on her wedding party, standing the front with the pastor waiting for her. She smiled at tables as she passed them. Seeing all her old friends from the wrestling business, her modeling career as a fitness model, and those she went to high school with. Seeing her family, especially, those on her father's side made her happy. She made it to her groom. She gave her bouquet to Amy. She then turned to John. He took both her hands.

The pastor began. As he began to speak, John and Trish smiled brightly at each other.

"We will be having a reading from the friend of both the bride and groom, Shawn Hickenbottom," the pastor said.

Shawn stood up and took a microphone from the pastor. He began, "The greatest gift of all is a partner to spend the rest of your life with. That partner, male or female, should be one, who loves you always, will be by your side no matter, and help you through the hard times like fighting an addiction…"

John and Trish looked at each other. Shawn had been into drugs and alcohol like some many other famous people before him and after him.

"…You expect to get these things from your partner in a relationship, but also you must return these to your partner. Your partner is your best friend, lover, enemy, and acquaintance. They may be your enemy at times, but they are always your best friend and lover. Whether a person is married to their partner in a relationship or not, a partner should always be your best friend and lover. Having been married for over twelve years to my wife, Rebecca, she has been my enemy at time, but she has always been my lover and best friend, even though the bad times. John and Trish, always be friends and lovers in your relationship, especially in the bad times. You two need each other more than you know. This is my advice to you as a married man and a father. My wife and children are my all, my main reason for living."

"Thank you, Shawn," The pastor said. Everyone clapped.

Shawn gave Trish a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He also gave John a hug. He then sat back down with his wife and their daughter.

"Now our exchange of vows, Trish, you first, my dear."

Trish smiled. "John, I was very scared thinking I couldn't make to this point. I thought I couldn't walk by myself without my father and have him not give me away, but I did it. I know my dad is here with me…" Tears stream down her cheeks. "…not in just my heart, but spiritually. Knowing he is with me, gave me the strength to be standing here with you. But I also got the strength to stand here with you from your love. I know you love me with all your heart and will do anything for me. I know you will make me happy in our life together and you will make our daughters happy too, because you already have done both those things. You have made me very happy in our relationship since you asked me out on our first date. You made be happy by helping me make to beautiful twin girls, who you love as much as me. That is what I love and I hope we have many happy years together and are married until do us part."

John smiled. He kissed her hand. "Trish, I can't tell you how much I love you and look forward to growing old with you, because you already know. All I can say is I'm your man and you're my girl, and come what may, I will love you until the end of time."

Tears streamed down Trish's cheeks. One of their songs was Usher's U Got It Bad and one of their movies was Moulin Rouge.

The exchange of rings happened next. The pastor said a prayer for a long and marriage to John and Trish.

"John and Trish, I pronounce you husband and wife. John, kiss your bride."

John and Trish both smiled. The two both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Everyone clapped for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena Jr."

Everyone clapped louder. Cheers and whistles came from them too.

John and Trish smiled. Trish grabbed her bouquet from Amy. John grabbed her hand and the two headed out of the room. Randy and Amy followed them. Then Dan and Christie, Matt and Melissa, and finally Boog and Stephanie. The flower girls and ring bearers all followed too.

Chapter 20

The wedding photographer took a bunch of pictures after Trish and John had had a toast with their wedding party. They took pictures in the ballroom with the rest of the wedding guests. They took them on the dance floor where the ceremony had been performed too. The wedding guests enjoyed some appetizers, though, while they waited. The wedding party too ate the appetizers.

The pictures that were taken were of John alone, with his groom's men, with each of his groom's men, with his parents, and each of his parents alone. The pictures of Trish were here alone, with her bride's maids, each of her bride's maids, with her mom. Trish and John took pictures together alone. Then their whole wedding party took pictures with them. Then the bride and groom just took pictures with the groom's men and ring bearers, and then with just the bride's maids and flower girls. John and Trish also took pictures with just their flower girls and ring bearers together. Piper and Phoebe were in all the pictures with the groom's men and bride's maids.

Finally, after all the pictures were done, the whole wedding party left the ballroom. They were all to be introduced next. Piper and Phoebe were with their grandparents.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," The DJ said. "It is time to introduce the wedding party." The wedding guests gave claps, cheers, and whistles. "First, we have bride's maid, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque being escorted by Boog Cena." Stephanie and Boog both walked into the room then. "Next, we have bride's maid and sister of the bride, Melissa…being escorted by Matt Cena." Melissa and Matt walked into the room. They joined Boog and Stephanie on the dance floor, waiting for everyone else.

"Another bride's maid and sister of the bride is Christie…being escorted by Dan Cena." Christie and Dan made their way into the room. "And last, but certainly not least, we have maid of honor, Amy Dumas, being escorted by the best man, Randy Orton." Amy and Randy made their way into the room next. They joined the rest of the wedding party.

"Now to our flower girls and ring bearers. First, we have Murphy Levesque with cousin, Kenyon McMahon." Murphy and Kenyon came into the room. They headed to where the bride's maids and groom's men stood. "Next, is Alanna Orton with Declan McMahon." They both walked into the room. "Saving the best for last of the flower girls and ring bearers are Aurora Levesque and Cameron Hickenbottom." They walked into the room and joined the rest of the wedding party.

"Now the moment everyone has been waiting for, I give you the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena Jr." Claps, cheers, and whistles came from the wedding guests and wedding party. John and Trish, finally, made their way into the room and up to the dance floor. "Our bride and groom will have their first slow dance as husband and wife."

Celine Dion's The Power of Love began to play.

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake_

_Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

_Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
Cause I am always by your side_

_Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
Ill do all that I can_

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I cant go on  
Is light years away_

_Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
Ill do all that I can_

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

After the song, everyone clapped. John and Trish smiled. Trish did her signature bow that she had always done while in the WWE. Everyone clapped and cheered for that one. That is the guests that had or were in the WWE.

"Thank you, everyone," John said as he got on a microphone given to him by the DJ. "Thank you all for sharing this special day with me and Trish. I think all my fellow WWE superstars and divas that are here thank Trish and me for getting married today so they got this whole weekend off."

"Yes, but some of us still have to work on Monday and Tuesday," Someone shouted.

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, at least it is only one night of work, though," John said. "Then it is time off for the holidays, right?"

"Yep," All current WWE superstars and divas said.

Trish took the microphone from John. "To all the wives, fiancées, girlfriends, husbands, fiancés, and boyfriends of the WWE superstars and divas, you should be thanking me for your significant having this weekend off work, because I suggested this date to get married. I know there are some children out there too who thank me."

"I do!" Alanna said.

Trish smiled. "Well, you're welcome, Alanna. But anyway, though, I'm sure everyone is hungry still." There were murmurs. "Well, you're all in luck; we will all be having a wonderful buffet dinner now. Then in thirty, forty-five minutes, we can all dance and have fun, which is what a reception is really all about."

"The wedding party and immediate family have first dips for the buffet, though," John said. "That is also any date or guest of anyone in the wedding party also have first dips at the buffet. Then once the wedding party and anyone have cleared away the buffet table, the rest of you may come up, but you'll be coming up one table at a time. Our waiters and waitresses around here will let you know when your table can get some food. Thank you."

The wedding party all headed over to the buffet table then. John's parents, Trish's mom, Christie's husband and children, Melissa's husband and children, the dates or significant others of John's groom's men, Paul; Shawn, his wife and daughter; Shane and his wife, and Sam with Robby all came up to the buffet table as well. After most of them got their food, table by table, the wedding guests all got theirs. Trish and John sat at a table by themselves. The rest of the wedding party was all scattered off sitting at different tables too.

Stephanie and her girls sat with Paul, Shawn, his wife, Rebecca, daughter, Cheyenne, and Cameron. Declan and Kenyon with Shane and Marissa, of course. John's brothers all sat together with their dates or significant others. Amy sat with superstars and divas. Randy and Alanna sat with Sam and Robby, along with Ted and his wife, Kristen, and Cody and Barbie. Adam Copeland (Edge) also sat at their table.

All the guests left John and Trish alone to eat. They would let them come up to them to talk at any time. They thought the newlyweds should enjoy their time alone while they ate.

There was a sudden tap of silverware to a glass. It was toast time. Everyone looked over to where it was coming from. It was Amy. She stood up.

"Okay, as the maid of honor, it is my job to give a toast to my best friend the bride," She said. Trish smiled as her friend looked at her. "Trish, you have been my best friend since you made your WWE debut in March of 2000. You and I had an awesome feud in our careers as WWE Divas. First it was us versus each other as T&A and the Hardy Boyz' valets. Then as the years passed we faced each other in lots of other matches for "personal" reasons. My favorites were facing each other for the Women's Title.

"But on the outside of the ring, you were and are a sister to me. You and I talked and fought like sisters would. You helped me through relationships and stuck by me when people turned their noses up about something I had done…" Amy was referring to the Matt Hardy and Adam issue. "…I thank you for not judging me and thinking of me as a slut, whore, or whatever else anyone was thinking and saying. You were the one friend I really had when that situation was going on. I thank you for always taking my phone calls, returning them, and returning text messages, because I didn't someone to talk to. You were there for me and I was there for you. I will always be here for you, because you are the sister I never had and I love you for being that to me. Please take care of Trish, John, because if you don't you will be sorry!"

Everyone laughed and clapped.

Trish smiled. She got up and went over to Amy. Amy met her halfway. The two gave each other a big hug. They were both crying a little too.

Randy tapped his silverware to his glass and stood up. Trish and Amy took their seats again. "Well, since the maid of honor gave her toast, it is the best man's turn," He said.

"Oh, lordy," John whispered to Trish. She laughed.

"I heard that, John!" Randy said. Everyone laughed.

"Don't embarrass me, Man!" John said.

"Everyone just can watch you on TV and see you wrestle."

Everyone laughed. John chuckled. "Get on with it."

Randy smiled. "Anyway, like Amy and Trish, John and I are friends thanks to the wonderful world of wrestling. John and I met back in Ohio Valley Wrestling when we were starting to train and be in the minors of the WWE. He and I both actually started in the WWE at the time. I debuted to SmackDown in April of 2002 and he debuted on SmackDown in June 2002. While my debut was an awesome segment with Stacy Keibler checking me out, you got your butt beat by Kurt Angle…"

"…Hey, man, your first match on WWE TV was with Hardcore Holly. You only got lucky with that segment with Stacy," John said.

Everyone laughed.

"Whatever. Stacy and I are still friends. Anyway," Randy said. "We had been buds since our days in OVW and are still buds to this day. We both ended up on separate rosters, though. I joined Evolution with Paul Levesque better known as Triple H, Ric Flair, and Dave Batista, while John was a thug on SmackDown, but we both have our great career highlights. Some of the best of our career highlights are our matches together. But when we got out of the ring and the cameras were off we were best friends. Just like all of us wrestlers that are here today, we're all friends no matter what. We do have some drama, but whatever.

"But John, you are great friend. You are a brother to me, just like so many other people here are, but this is about you. When I had had huge fights with Sam, you would always give me hope and confidence that the issues would pass, which they did. You were one of the first of my friends to know when Sam and I got engaged, when she told she was pregnant with each of our children, and how she and the baby were having the baby was delivered. I was the first to know of your friends when Trish was having twins and that they were going to be twin girls. I was the first to know that you were going to propose to Trish and I was the one person you had in the ring with you when you proposed to her. I was your best man for your wedding, you had my daughter as a flower girl in your wedding, and I am the godfather of your twin daughters.

"These are things that best friends do or usually are. It's been one hell of a ride up to this point and I hope we look back at this moment when we're at your daughters' weddings. To our friendship, may it last forever, and to you and Trish. I hope you and her have a very long and happy marriage. To John and Trish!"

Everyone clapped. John stood up. He went over to Randy and Randy came over to him. They both hugged.

"All right," The DJ said. "Very nice toasts from the maid of honor and best man. How about we all have a little fun now?" The wedding guests cheered. "All right, the dance floor is open now. We're gonna start things off with a song from the groom's debut album You Can't See Me. Here's Bad, Bad Man by John Cena with Tha Trademark, featuring Bumpy Knuckles."

Bad, Bad Man began to play. John gave his new wife a look.

"Yes, I asked him to play this song first," Trish said.

John laughed. "Very nice. I'm gonna get you back later."

"All you can do is make him play I Just Want You."

"Or I can make you sing something. Everyone will insist. You have a beautiful singing voice."

"Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's dance."

"Hey Mr. DJ start the song over!" Trish shouted.

"You got it," The DJ said. He restarted the song.

The reception was a lot of fun. Trish and John both danced together and with their friends and family. All the kids seemed to have fun. The ring bearers and flower girls were all dancing. Cameron danced with his sister, Cheyenne. Stephanie's girls and Shane's boys danced together too. They got a long for awhile to do that. Their parents got pictures.

Piper and Phoebe danced too. They danced on their own feet and in whoever's arms. They enjoyed dancing on their own feet, though.

"All right, everyone, its time for the father-daughter," The DJ said later on in the evening. "So fathers grab your daughter or daughters, and daughter or daughters grab your father."

Trish shook her head.

"Trish," A voice said.

Trish turned at the sound of her name. She saw John's dad, John Sr. "Hi."

"Hi," He said. "I might be your real father, but as your father-in-law will you dance with me for the father-daughter dance?"

Trish smiled. "I would love too!"

He smiled. The two went to the dance floor. The DJ seeing them come to dance floor played the song for the father-daughter dance, which was Tim McGraw's My Little Girl. As it began to play, Trish wrapped her arms around her father-in-law neck, hugging him. John Sr. wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Around them were the other fathers with their daughters. John had both Piper and Phoebe in his arms. Paul had Aurora and Murphy in his. Randy had Alanna in his. Cheyenne standing on Shawn's feet, danced with him. Stephanie danced with Vince.

Trish quietly cried the whole time she danced with John's dad. He comforted her, or tried to. After the song, a fast one began to play to reset the mood. Trish was still crying, but she was crying harder. Everyone around noticed it.

"Trish," Stephanie said touching her friend's back.

Trish turned to her friend and hugged her.

"It's okay," Stephanie said hugging her back. "Come on, let's go sit down."

Trish and Stephanie walked off the dance floor. All the wedding guests saw Trish crying. Amy quickly ran over to them. "Let's go to the bathroom for you to calm down," Amy said grabbing her best friend's hands. Trish nodded, still crying. Stephanie went to get Trish's sisters and mom. They were already on their way to her. Trish's mom, sisters, and Amy took Trish from the ballroom and to the restroom.

Stephanie went over to John, who was standing with his dad on the side of the dance floor. Wedding guests were dancing and having fun still. John had Piper in his arms. His dad had Phoebe in his.

"Give her some time with her mom, sisters, and Amy," Stephanie said. "She'll be okay in a little bit. I'll go check on her in a little bit too."

John nodded his head. Stephanie gave him a quick hug and then went to join Aurora and Murphy on the dance floor with Paul.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to have a dance with your dad at your wedding, sweetheart," Trish's mom said.

"I know, Mommy," Trish said. "I just miss him so much today."

"He's here, Trish," Christie said. "He's with all of us, because he's in our hearts, but he is here spiritually. He wouldn't miss your wedding."

"Yeah," Melissa said. "Its okay to cry and stuff, but don't be sad. It's your wedding day and your reception. No one wants to see you cry unless it is because of something very sweet with John, his family, or yours."

Trish gave her sister a look. "You have something planned, Melissa?"

Melissa smiled. "Christie and I both do."

"What?" Trish asked. "I want to know. It might make me feel better."

"It'll make you cry more," Christie said.

"Why?"

"Because we have a special song requested for you for the DJ to play."

"Oh, that is going to make me cry."

"They've asked me to sing it for you," Amy said.

Trish smiled. "Okay, well, how about we go back in and you sing the song my sisters have requested for me."

"Yes, let's go, sweetie," Her mom said.

The five all headed out of the bathroom and back into the ballroom. They all went over to the dance floor and to the DJ.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt this song but we have a request from the sisters of the bride," The DJ said. He gave the microphone to Christie.

"Thank you. Sorry to interrupt everyone's fun," Christie said. "But the father-daughter made the bride very sad and Melissa mentioned that we had something planned for her while we were cheering her up."

"That's right," Melissa said into another microphone. "We have requested that the DJ play a song and we asked Amy to sing that song for us."

"Okay, so give it up for the maid of honor, Amy Dumas singing a special song that is dedicated to the bride from her sisters," Christie said.

Everyone clapped. Christie gave Amy the microphone she held. The DJ played the song. There was a nice intro to it. Trish soon figured of the song when the first few words of the song were.

_When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground  
When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got_

_For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

_When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend you're always on my side  
Giving me faith taking me through the night_

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on  
For everything you do I turn to you yeah_

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
For truth that will never change for someone to lean on  
But for a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who I can run to oh I turn to you_

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

After the song, everyone clapped.

"Thank you, everyone. For those of you who don't know that song or can't figure out the name of it, that was Christina Aguilera's I Turn to You," Amy said. "That is Melissa and Christie's song for their sister, Trish, the bride. That is also my song for Trish since we have been friends for so long."

The DJ played another fast song. Trish hugged her sisters and Amy. "Thank you. I love you all so much," She said.

"We love you too, Trish," Christie said.

"Forever and ever, because that's what sisters are," Melissa said.

"Yep," Trish said. "I have to get changed. My girls and I have something special planned. John and his guys have something planned too."

Melissa and Christie smiled.

Trish left her sisters. Amy went with her. Trish needed to change out of her wedding dress. They had already cut the cake. It was right before the father-daughter dance. Trish changed out of her wedding dress and into a regular spaghetti strap dress that was red. It matched her bride's maids' dresses. She and Amy quickly headed back to the ball room.

"Okay, everyone," The DJ said. "This is next song is something special for the groom, his best man, and some other WWE Superstars. If those superstars would all come up here, please."

John, Randy, Ted, Cody, Paul, and Dave Batista went up to the dance floor.

"All right, we're all about to make fools of ourselves," John said into a microphone. He passed the microphone to Randy. Randy passed it to Ted.

"Kristen, if you blackmail me with this later, we're going to have a problem," Ted said.

Kristen laughed. She stood with Sam. They both laughed. They had video cameras in their hands.

I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred began to play. The guys all were dancing to it.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

The guys shook their asses as they danced here. Cheers and screams came from all the ladies.

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

The guys shook their asses here again too.

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

After the song ended, everyone clapped. The guys all headed off the dance floor.

Trish, Amy, Stephanie, Barbie, along with Sam and Kristen went to the dance floor. Kristen and Sam both felt weird dancing. Barbie said something to Kristen that made her feel better. Trish said something to Sam that made her feel better. The Pussycat Dolls' Buttons began to play. They all danced to it. They all had solos in their dance too. During their solo parts, John cheered and whistled for Trish, Paul did the same for Stephanie, Randy did it for Sam, Ted did it for Kristen, and Cody did it for Barbie. They all heard their husbands' and fiancé's voices.

After the song ended and they stood in their places, Kristen and Sam were both blushing bright red.

"All right, give it up for the hot and sexy ladies, Trish Cena, Amy Dumas, Stephanie McMahon-Leveque, Barbie Blank, and give it up for Samantha Orton and Kristen DiBiase. Sam and Kristen, you both did awesome," The DJ said.

Sam and Kristen were still blushing. They were used to having all eyes on them like Trish, Amy, Stephanie, and Barbie were.

At ten o'clock, the reception ended. John and Trish said their good-byes to everyone. They especially did their girls. The newlyweds then went up to their room for their wedding night.

"Finally, I have you all to myself," John said once they were in their room.

"I know," Trish said. "I have been waiting for this since last night."

"Well, then Mrs. Cena, is it baby making time?"

"Yes, it is! Guess who's pregnant for a third time."

"Stephanie?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. Now you and me," John said.

Trish giggled.


	11. Chapter 21 and 22

Chapter 21

John and Trish spent their honeymoon at Atlantis Hotel, Resort, and Casino in the Bahamas. They both got a nice tan. They were glad to get to their girls after their honeymoon, though. They had missed them. Trish's mom had enjoyed the time with her two granddaughters. It was nice having the company since her husband had past. John and Trish also spent Christmas with Trish's family for that reason too. It was the first Christmas without Trish's dad, so it would be hard on everyone, especially Trish, her sisters, and mom.

Everyone made it through the holiday, though.

Less than four months later, Trish was having pregnancy symptoms. They came about around the twins' second birthday in April, which was on the 16th. Trish didn't tell John, though. She was going to take a test to find out. She took the pregnancy test when John was on the road traveling with the WWE. She had pulled back from traveling on the road with John with the girls. She felt the girls should be settled at home and just travel on the road with Daddy for special wrestling events or every so often.

"Yes!" Trish squealed with delight as she looked at the results from the pregnancy test. "Yes, yes!"

Trish put the stick in the box and threw the box into the trash can of her bathroom. She then washed her hands. She left the bathroom in a happy mood. She went to check on Piper and Phoebe who were having an afternoon name.

It was Saturday, April 21, just two days before John's birthday, his 35th birthday that was. The 0's and 5's birthdays were always such a big deal to Trish. She always made a big deal of it for family and friends.

Trish looked in on the girls. They were sound asleep. She smiled. They were such good girls. Trish hoped it stayed that way, because they had just turned two and "The Terrible Two's" were among them now.

"Guess what, girls?" Trish whispered. "Mommy's going to have a baby. You two are going to have a baby brother or sister. Yeah."

Trish smiled. She left her daughters to sleep. She was so giddy. She went back into her and John's room. She grabbed the phone from the charger on her nightstand. She dialed John's cell phone.

John's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He groaned. He had been getting text messages all day from his brothers and they were annoying him. That was why his phone was on vibrate so he didn't have to hear the ringtone.

"What's your problem, Man?" Randy asked. He and John were sitting around backstage.

"My phone is going off," John replied. He pulled his phone out of pocket. He looked at the caller ID just to see if someone was calling him. "Oh, goody." He pressed the green button on his phone. "Hello, my beautiful wife."

"That is a good person to be hearing from," Randy said.

John nodded.

"Hi honey," Trish replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm sitting in our room. The girls are taking their afternoon nap."

"Good. Are you enjoying the quiet?"

"Yes, but I have some very exciting news."

"What?" John asked.

"We're going to have a baby!" Trish said.

"What? Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, baby, that's awesome."

"What, what?" Randy asked.

John smiled. "Trish is pregnant."

"Oh, awesome. My congratulations."

"Randy says congratulations," John said.

"Oh, tell him I said hi and thank you," Trish said.

"Trish's says hi and thank you." Randy nodded his head. "So when did you find out, babe?"

"I just took a test like ten minutes ago. I've been having symptoms all week and I thought, 'What the hell?' We have been trying for a baby anyway."

"We sure have and the sperm finally fertilized the egg," John said.

Randy started laughing. Trish laughed as she heard Randy.

"Oh, John, please tell me it is only you and Randy there," She said.

"It is. Its best friend time."

Trish laughed.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just so cute."

"Yeah, well, Randy and I are plotting."

"Whose end is near?" Trish asked.

"That is undecided."

"Do not get in trouble and fired, please."

"Hell no. We're not gonna prank Vince or Steph. We might actually prank the divas."

"Do not, I repeat Do not. That shit will get you in even more trouble. Every one of them freaks out when you breathe wrong."

"Those are the sissy divas that do that."

"Yes, but do not prank anyone of them. Plot against Cody or Ted, or even me and Sam. Sam and I will kick your asses later for it."

"Yes, well, we've ruled the wives out, all though, there always are our children."

"No," Trish heard Randy to John. "I only plot against Sam with Alanna. I don't plot against Alanna or Robby."

"New plan!" John said. "Okay, babe, I have to go. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay, be careful what you plot, please."

"I'll plot something great."

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too, babe. Give my love to the girls."

"Always."

"Bye."

"Bye," Trish said. She hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. She then went to get the girls. They were calling for her.

Chapter 22

John and Trish were both excited about Trish being pregnant. They both told all their friends and family via e-mail and text message. They got a lot of text messages and phone calls from their family and friends. Piper and Phoebe were very excited when Trish told them the good news when they were actually awake. They freaked out and couldn't wait for their little brother and sister to be born.

Trish went to her obstetrician soon after she found she was pregnant. Her OB confirmed it for sure. So the pregnancy test wasn't a false positive, which happened sometimes and it sucked for people. Trish's due date was in January. Trish was sure the baby would could early, though, because they usually did. She did mind it, though. Neither did John. They were both so excited.

Having been parents for two years so far, they couldn't wait. Their twins brought so much joy to their lives and to their family and friends, especially their family. John and Trish were both torn on whether they should find out the sex of the baby. They thought maybe they have the doctor tell their family and friends the sex of the baby and they be the ones surprised. But then they thought someone would blurt out what the sex of the baby was to them, because they knew a lot of people you didn't think before they spoke.

In July, on the 20th, which was on a Friday was the anniversary of Trish's father's passing. John took notice of the date and kept a watchful eye on his wife. Trish was four months pregnant at this time. Trish did not need to get stressed out by the anniversary of her father's death and have a miscarriage. Nobody needed that.

The morning of the 20th, John woke up early to find the bed empty. He looked around the room to see if his wife was anywhere around. He even looked to the bathroom door, but it was open and the light was off. He threw the covers off of him and got out of bed. It was still dark outside, so he turned a light on in the bedroom. He looked at the clock too. It was 4:30 AM.

John shook his head. He left the bedroom and went to the twins' room. He popped his head inside and found it empty too. The girls were both asleep. He quickly checked the nursery that he and Trish had been preparing for the baby. It too was empty.

John continued his search down-stairs. As he was coming down-stairs he saw a light coming from the living room. He knew where Trish was. He was right about her being there. She sat on the sofa. She was looking at a photo album and a bunch of other pictures.

Trish sensing she was alone looked to the doorway of the living room. She saw her husband. "Hey," She said.

"Hey," John replied with a yawn. "It's 4:30. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Trish replied. John sat down on the sofa next to her. He looked the photo album and pictures she was looking at. They were all pictures with her dad in them.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, baby?"

"I'm not doing anything to myself, John," Trish said looking at her husband. "I just needed some comfort. I needed to look at these pictures for the memories I had with my father. The good times before he died." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey, calm down." John wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his embrace. "You need to stay calm. You do not need this stress on the baby and risk losing it."

"I know. I just want my daddy," She cried.

"I know you do, baby. But it was his time to go last year, even though it sucked of him dying from a heart attack. He's in a good place. He is still with you, baby."

"I know, I know," Trish said. She broke out of her husband's embraced and moved away from him on the sofa. "I know it all! I heard it all after he died from you and everyone else! You have no idea what it is like, John!"

"That is true, Trish! I do have no idea what it is like to lose a father! But someday, my brothers and I are going to go through what you and your sisters have gone through with losing your father. I pray the day never comes when my father, or even my mother dies, but it is going to come. Everyone dies! It's a part of life and it sucks, but you just have to deal with it and move on!"

"Easy for you to say Mr. My-Dad's-Still-Alive!" Trish grabbed onto her stomach, crying in slight pain.

"Calm down, Trish," John said. He wrapped his arms around her again.

Trish closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, calming down. "Calm down, sweetheart!" Trish heard her father say in her head. She wrapped her arms around John.

"It's okay," He said kissing her forehead. "It's okay."

Trish and John stayed in each other's arms for awhile. She needed it.

"You ready to go back to bed?" John asked.

"Yes," Trish said.

"Okay." John scooped into his arms. He carried her up-stairs. He placed her gently down on the bed. He covered her with the comforter and sheet, tucking her in.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I'm just taking care of my best girl."

Trish smiled. John got into bed with her and turned the light off he had turned on earlier. He wrapped an arm around her and laid his head right on her pillow next to hers. He got a wonderful whiff of the smell of her hair. She was able to fall asleep with him close to her. She felt the baby move a little in her belly. She smiled to herself. She hoped the baby was just settling down to go to sleep and nothing else was wrong.

The baby was fine inside the womb. It was just moving around. The little pain Trish had gotten earlier was nothing major. It was just the baby and Trish's dad telling Trish to calm down and stop yelling at John. It worked.


	12. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Less than five months later, on the morning of John and Trish's one year wedding anniversary, Trish went into labor. She and John didn't know the sex of the baby. They wanted it to be a surprise. None of their friends and family knew the sex either. The only people that knew were the computer with Trish's medical records with her OB and her file too with her OB. So nobody knew. Her OB didn't really know either.

Trish was so happy. The baby would be born on its parents' wedding anniversary or her birthday. It was the greatest anniversary present a couple could get or even a birthday present a woman could get. It was so exciting.

"What a lovely way to spend your wedding anniversary," Randy said as John was on the phone with him.

"I know," John said. He had gotten restless with just sitting in the hospital room with Trish, so he decided to call his friend.

John had gotten a month off in advantage for Trish's due date. It was a good thing he was on time off, because their wedding anniversary had fallen on a Monday that year and he would have been on the road working. Trish would have not been happy. She was thankful she was pregnant for her husband to be home on their first wedding anniversary.

"How's Trish doing?"

"Good. She's five centimeters dilated. Both she and the baby are fine. The nurses and doctors don't see anything that they need to watch."

"Good. How are the girls?"

"Fine. They're with Trish's mom."

Trish's mom had wanted to see her for her birthday that year. So she had made arrangements to be in Tampa, Florida, where John and Trish live, for her daughter's birthday. Trish's mom had arrived in Tampa on Saturday and planned to stay for a whole week. Her visit was going to be longer than planned now since Trish had gone into labor. She decided to make her visit two weeks instead of one so she could help John and Trish with the new baby and the girls.

Trish's mom would be with them for Christmas then. She had already sent John and Trish Christmas presents for themselves and the girls. Trish and John wouldn't have been able to go see anyone for Christmas unless they drove, because Trish was in a certain time period where she couldn't fly because of being pregnant. John's dad was coming for Christmas, though. His brothers had other plans.

It was going to be a great Christmas: a new baby, Trish's mom, and John's dad.

"That worked out good that Trish's mom is there," Randy said.

"Yeah," John said. "I hope Trish's family won't hate her for her mom being here with us."

"Hey, you all were in Toronto last year for Christmas. It's great your dad is coming to see you all. Your brothers are pissed about that are they?"

"No, I wish my mom would be coming out, though."

"Why isn't she?"

"Well, usually, my brothers and I are always at my dad's all the time for holidays and not with her. I guess she's happy my dad will be here with me and she can have my brothers. My parents get along fine, but it's the holidays that are ridiculous."

"And you're parents have been divorced for over ten years. You think they would get along for the holidays with their grown sons."

"Whatever. My mom's weird when it comes to the holidays."

"Yeah, well, you'll be occupied with a new baby."

"And I'm looking forward to it."

"Good. Well, keep me posted. I need to call Sam and let her know how Trish is."

"You do that. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye, have a good match tonight."

"Thanks."

After John hung up with Randy, he called home to give Trish's mom an update and see how the girls were. The girls were behaving fine. They were enjoying the time with their grandma and excited that their new baby brother or sister soon would be born, and just in time for Christmas too.

"Well, its midnight," John said looking at his watch. "Happy birthday."

Trish smiled. "Thank you." She had been in labor for fifteen hours now. She had gone into labor a little bit before 9 AM yesterday morning.

"How are we doing?" The doctor asked walking into the room.

"Good," Trish said.

"Good," The doctor said. She grabbed a pair of medical gloves and put them. She then examined Trish's cervix. "Well, it shouldn't be long now, Trish. You're nine centimeters dilated. I'll be back in a bit to check on you."

"Thank you," Trish said.

The doctor smiled. She disposed of her medical gloves and left the room.

Trish looked at her husband. "You ready for another baby?" John asked.

Trish nodded. "I sure am. Are you?"

"Yep. I handled twins, I can handle another one."

Trish smiled. "Me too."

Two hours later…

"That's it, baby," John said. "You can do it."

Trish groaned as she pushed. This was the last push. She just needed to hold on a little longer and get the baby out, and then she could find out what her baby was, a boy or a girl. It didn't matter as long as the baby was healthy.

"Yes, that's it," The doctor said as she pushed.

Trish heard a sudden cry. She smiled.

"All right, all right," John said.

"It's a boy," The doctor said.

"A boy," Trish said with a smile. She began to cry a little. John comforted her.

"Wanna cut the cord, John?"

"Yes," John said. He went over to the doctor. He was given an instrument to cut the umbilical cord of his daughter. He cut the cord.

The doctor gave the baby to another doctor. The baby boy was checked out then.

"He weighs seven pounds and 3 ounces. He's 20 inches long and very healthy."

"Good," Trish said.

A minute later, Trish held her and John's newborn son in her arms. John had his cell phone in hand. He took a picture of Trish with her. Trish didn't care that she looked like a mess. John then sent a picture text message to everyone: family, friends. He knew he was going to get a lot of death threats, because it was after two AM.

"Let's see how many death threats I get in the next few minutes," John said.

Trish laughed.

"Do we have a name for him?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, John Stratigias Cena," Trish said.

The nurse smiled

Trish looked at her husband. He smiled at her.

Their family was now complete.


End file.
